Ultima chance para alcanzar la gloria
by natt
Summary: COMPLETO! El destino le ha dado a Kaoru una ultima oportunidad para restaurar el honor del Kamiya Kasshin Ryu. Pero la verdadera batalla no está en el estadio del torneo, sino en su propia mente. Perdon por la demora!
1. La invitacion

Notas de la "traductora" ^_^: Buenoo! Acá está mi segundo intento de traducir un fic. Este es mas largo que el anterior, y tiene mucho vocabulario nuevo para mi, así que espero que quede bien, crucen los dedos ^.^! El original fue escrito por Historia, en ingles, y se titula "Last chance at glory", yo solo estoy traduciéndolo. Me gustó este fanfic, porque, en cierta forma, la protagonista es Kaoru. Bueno, disfruten el fic!!

Notas de la autora: Ok, todos los que hayan leído algunas de mis historias anteriores probablemente van a darse cuenta de que esta es una completamente diferente, porque... bueno, es así. El estilo de escritura tal vez sea un poco extraño, pero eso es porque se suponía que iba a ser un doujinshi .

Como sea, aquí hay algunas indicaciones sobre la historia. Poner el formato en fanfiction.net es duro, así que tuve que poner códigos diferentes de los que pondría en mi pagina (como códigos de color)

Formato normal – Punto de vista de Kaoru (primera persona)

**Negrita – Cualquier cosa imprenta (cartas, artículos, etc)**

Negrita cursiva – Flashback 

_Cursiva – Punto de vista de Kenshin (tercera persona)_

Debería estar mas claro cuando lo leyeran, pero solo por si acaso, supuse que valdría la pena poner estas aclaraciones al principio.

Está situada unas pocas semanas después de la partida de Sanozuke en el manga.

Ahora, sin ninguna otra interrupción de mi parte....

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Ultima chance para alcanzar la gloria

Capitulo 1: La invitación

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Cuando todas las batallas estuvieron terminadas, cuando todos los enemigos estuvieron derrotados, la vida en el dojo se había vuelto pacífica. Sano se había ido a explorar el mundo. Megumi había vuelto a Aizu. Misao y Aoshi habían regresado a su casa en Kyoto. Y de repente, éramos solo notros tres otra vez.

Debería haber sido diferente ahora, que ya habíamos compartido el dojo por tantos meses. Y de alguna manera, lo fue. Yahiko ya no era el desobediente y rebelde niño con una astilla en su hombro... Era el desobediente y rebelde joven con una astilla en su hombro. Bueno, estoy bromeando, pero al menos una parte es verdad. Yahiko está creciendo, y aunque nunca lo voy a decir en voz alta, no podría estar mas orgullosa de él. Mi pequeño hermano adoptado.

Pero entonces está Kenshin.

Pensé que era algo terrible que pudiera amar tanto a una persona sin saber si ella sentía lo mismo. Pero luego descubrí que hay algo mucho mas aterrador que eso. Finalmente descubrir que esa persona en realidad siente lo mismo.

Debería ser maravilloso, ya saben, descubrir la verdad después de tantas incertidumbres. Pero no es el final de la historia. Ahora hay aun mas incertidumbre. El fantasma de Tomoe se cierne sobre nosotros como una pequeña nube de lluvia. Pienso que a Kenshin le preocupa que tenga su mismo destino, ya que casi lo tuve. Y no puedo evitar preocuparme al pensar en que nunca podré ser como ella. Me parece tan perfecta, tan como una dama, lo que es completamente opuesto a lo que yo soy.  No logro entender como él pudo darle su corazón a una chica como ella y luego sentir lo mismo por alguien como yo.

Nunca podré ser como ella, lo se, pero.... es solo que no deseo perderlo. Así que jugamos a nuestro pequeño juego, como si todo estuviera normal, como si fuera ayer el primer día que nos encontramos. Y Yahiko, el pequeño estudiante obediente que algunas veces puede ser, también participa en el juego. Porque ninguno de nosotros quiere perder la pequeña felicidad que encontramos con las cuatro paredes de mi dojo.

Estos eran pensamientos alegres. Y debería haber estado mas feliz, caminando de vuelta al dojo con una bolsa llena de dinero a mi lado. Una semana completa de clases y ya tenía dinero suficiente para reparar el techo. Entonces, tal vez el lugar luciera un poco mas respetable, lo suficiente como para poder tener unos pocos estudiantes mas. Debería haber estado mas feliz.

También debería haber estado prestando mas atención. Después de todos los problemas que pasaron, ustedes podrán pensar que me había vuelto mejor descubriendo cuando alguien me sigue. Pero no fue hasta que mi llave estuvo en la puerta que escuché algo.

"KAMIYA KAORU"

Y hubiera sido muy difícil dejar de oír eso. Me di vuelta lentamente, dándome cuenta de que la puerta del dojo se abría mientras lo hacía. Antes de que pudiera dar una mirada a quien había gritado mi nombre, Kenshin ya estaba a mi lado, su mano descansando en la empuñadura del sakabatou.

Eran tres hombres, con uniformes y espadas en sus obis. Quienes quieran que fueran, no parecían muy complacidos de la presencia de Kenshin. Repentinamente aterrorizados podrían ser las palabras para referirme a la escena. Así que caminé hacia ellos y traté de terminar con la situación, antes de que se pusiera peor.

"Sí" dije "soy yo"

Uno de los hambres llevó su mano a su bolsillo y pude sentir a Kenshin, tenso, detrás mío. Levanté una mano tranquilizadora y miré al hombre a los ojos. Hubo un serpenteo y sacó un papel. Tomé el papel de su mano lentamente y el hombre se inclinó, para luego irse apresuradamente con sus dos camaradas.

"Extraño" dije mientras me encogía de hombros y regresaba a la casa.

"¿ Qué es lo que querían?" preguntó Yahiko, encontrándonos en la puerta.

"Tenían una carta para mi" repliqué mirándola. Tenía letras extranjeras, lo que la hacía aun mas extraña.

"¿ Qué dice?"

Retrocedí viendo a Yahiko husmear alrededor mío, tratando de ver lo que decía antes de que pudiera abrirla. ¡ Argh! Realmente era como un hermano menor a veces.

"Voy a decirte lo que dice después de que la halla leído" repliqué firmemente.

"Bah" dijo Yahiko "Como si fuera algo importante... Probablemente es de algún otro alumno que quiere cancelar las clases para no tener a una instructora tan fea como tu" 

Retiro lo dicho. Retiro todo lo que halla dicho sobre este chico creciendo. Ese pequeño detestable...

"Maa maa" Kenshin dijo, reaccionando tan pronto vio que mi mano empuñaba el shinai " Estoy seguro de que Yahiko no lo decía en serio"

"Puedes apostar a que lo decía en serio, maldita sea"

Ustedes podrán pensar que Yahiko habría aprendido algo hasta ahora. Pero no. Lo dejé retorciéndose en el patio, recobrándose de el golpe del shinai en su cabeza mientras Kenshin trataba de mantenerlo conciente para arreglar los daños. 

¡ Realmente! Le doy un lugar donde vivir, comida gratis, y todo lo que obtengo son insultos y una completa falta de privacidad. Apoyé mi bolsa en el suelo y me saqué el pesado abrigo, sentándome delante de una pequeña mesa que hacía las veces de escritorio. Sostuve la carta en mis manos y comenté lo extraña que era por tercera vez. 

Le saqué cuidadosamente el sello de la parte de atrás y la desdoblé enfrente de mi. El contenido, afortunadamente, estaba en japonés. Había leído la mitad cuando me di cuenta de que debía ser un sueño. Comencé a leerla de nuevo y la leí hasta el final. Luego debo haberla leído al menos cinco veces mas.

No, no era posible.... No podía estar diciendo....

Me puse de pie, dándome cuenta de lo que significaba si era verdad. Una chance, finalmente tenía una chance. Salí corriendo hacia el patio, apenas escuchando el Kaoru-dono mientras me dirigía al pequeño cuarto en el que guardaba montones de cosas viejas. ¡ Estaban ahí, tenían que estar ahí!

"¿ Kaoru-dono?"

Ignoré la voz detrás mío y empecé a hacerme camino a través de las cajas, tirándolas sobre mi hombro a la vez que lo hacía. Repuestos de te, no *duck * "Oro..." Balde para lavar la ropa, no *duck * "Oro..."  gran caja indefinida, uf, no *CRASH * "Ororororo..."

Maldición... ¡¿ Donde podría estar ?! Pero entonces las vi, en una esquina, cubiertas de polvo. Caminé lentamente hacia ellas, arrodillándome delante. Con una mano quité el polvo y vi las palabras escritas en ellas. Estas eran.

"¿Kaoru?" Yahiko preguntó desde la puerta

"Yahiko" respondí, sin darme cuenta de lo grave de mi voz "Ve y siéntate en el dojo, estaré ahí en un minuto" No hubo respuesta, no hubo discusión, simplemente se fue como yo le había dicho. Si siempre fuera así...

Con un gran esfuerzo logré llevar las dos cajas hasta la puerta. " Podrías ayudar" le dije a Kenshin mientras pasaba a su lado. ¿ Por qué solo se quedaba ahí sentado con los ojos en forma de espiral y esa tonta expresión en su cara? Completamente olvidadizo, a veces, pensé tirando una de las cajas en su falda. 

Yahiko estaba esperándonos sentado en el dojo. Entré llevando una de las cajas y la dejé delante mío a la vez que me arrodillaba. Kenshin dejó la otra caja frente a Yahiko y se sentó silenciosamente cerca de nosotros.

Miré a Yahiko y vi que me observaba con determinación. Él sabía que esto era grande.

"Has estudiado el Kamiya Kasshin Ryu por mas de un año hasta ahora, correcto?"

"Hai" contestó firmemente

"Te has dedicado a la espada que protege"

"¡ Hai!"

"Entonces, pelearías para defender el honor de esta escuela?"

"¡ HAI!"

No hubo pausa, no hubo pregunta, traté de disimular mi sonrisa, pero estaba demasiado orgullosa. "Entonces, necesito que pelees a mi lado"

Abrí la caja que estaba frente a él. Frunció el entrecejo cuando introdujo una mano y tocó lo que estaba adentro. Sus manos descansaron en la tira de cuero, sacando la placa del protector del pecho y sosteniéndola.

"¿ Armadura?" preguntó.

"Hai" contesté "Armadura para prácticas. Para un torneo. El primer Torneo Anual de kendo de Tokio.

* * * 

**Periódico de Tokio**

**El torneo de kendo será en un mes**

**Los encuentros cerraran un debate entre dos políticos de alto rango **

**Durante la última cena estatal para la contingencia americana, Watanabe Heiji y Nakamura Motoru por poco comenzaron una lucha de espadas en la era Maiji de Japón. La intervencón de un tal Samuel Blackstone, hombre de negocios, evitó que ese encuentro se llevara a cabo, y ofreció organizar un torneo para terminar con la disputa. **

**Todo comenzó temprano aquella tarde, cuando Watanabe  declaró que cualquier deporte violento no debería tener lugar en un Japón pacífico. Pero Nakamura le refutó que algunas escuelas ya no se concentraban en la espada como en un instrumento para matar. El debate se degeneró rápidamente, cuando Watanabe, un conocido pacifista, acusó a Nakamura, un fuerte partidario del ejército, de intentar torcer al Japón en una hambrienta nación guerrera. **

**El señor Blackstone intervino, ofreciendo de cerrar la discusión con un torneo que exhibiría todos los estilos de la espada. Cuatro equipos serían de escuelas que estuviera evolucionando filosóficamente en contra de la violencia, y otros cuatro equipos serían escuelas mas militares. **

**Las reglas estarían funcionando, pero imitarían las prácticas de entrenamiento de la mayoría de las escuelas de espadas. Una armadura protectora se llevará y las espadas de madera serán las únicas permitidas. Habrá un luchador por cada escuela, pero cada uno podrá tener un segundo para pelear una de las batallas si fuera necesario.**

**Una lista de ocho equipos fue establecida, y la fecha fue fijada para un mes mas adelante. Watanabe eligió Shiinto Kurochiku Ryu, Aka Dokuja Ryu, Ishikiri Ryu y Kokufuu Ryu. Nakamura eligió Tanaka Byakuren Ryu, Kamiya Kasshin Ryu, Suzuki Kawa Ryu y Takayama Hitsuji Ryu.**

* * *

"¡¡KAORU!!"

"¡¡Solo un minuto!!"

Oh, él es tan frustrante. Pequeño hermano molesto. Eso es EXACTAMENTE lo que es.

Arreglé la protección para el pecho, tratando que cayera correctamente en el mío. Había sido echa para mi, pero ya hacían al menos cinco años desde la última vez que la había utilizado y había... bueno... crecido desde entonces. Seguían los guantes, y al menos ellos aún me entraban, pero años guardados los habían dejado duros. Los saqué tratando de flexibilizar el cuero, pero iba a tomar mas tiempo poder ponerlos en forma.

"¡Ah! ¡¡ Que pasa con las mujeres que siempre demoran años para estar listas!!"

"Maa maa"

Agarré el casco y lo cerré. Me estaba enojando. E iba a encasquetarlo en su pequeña cabeza para que aprendiera a no insultar a su sensei si quería disfrutar de una vida larga y sin dolor.

"¡Yahiko!" dije abriendo la puerta "¡ Ya tuve suficiente de..."

Me callé viendo las miradas de sorpresa en sus rostros. Dándome vuelta, miré a mi cuarto, encontrando mi reflejo en el espejo. Las rejas del casco dificultaban la visión, pero no vi nada extraño. Me saqué el casco, gruñendo ligeramente cuando mi cabello se enredó.

"¿ Cual es el problema?" pregunté ni bien había terminado de sacármelo. 

Yahiko solo negó con la cabeza, aún sorprendido "Era como un verdadero samurai..."

"Baka" dije "Por supuesto que lo era. La armadura está modelada para ellos, y si sales de tu perezoso trasero, también te vas a poder ver como uno"

El insulto le hizo fruncir el entrecejo. Entró a su cuarto para ponerse su armadura, y yo saboree la idea de hacerlo tener que pedir mi ayuda. Eso heriría su ego y lo dejaría mas tranquilo por un tiempo.

Aún nos faltaba una cosa. Teníamos las armaduras y las espadas, pero a menos que practicáramos contra nosotros, no había nada que golpear. Entonces se me ocurrió una idea, y volteé hacia Kenshin, el ruroni ya estaba retrocediendo, instintivamente sabiendo que algo muy malo iba a pasarle.

~~~~

**_"No"_**

**_"Demo, otosan..."_**

**_"Absolutamente no. Ninguna hija mía va a tomar la espada"_**

**_"Demo..."_**

**_"Las mujeres son débiles. Ellas no merecen la espada."_**

**_Kaoru se paró, su pequeño cuerpo de nueve años no se veía imponente para nada cuando se paró y puso sus manos en sus caderas."Pero soy la única ahora. La única que puede llevar adelante la escuela"_**

**_"Tengo estudiantes que lo harán mejor de lo que tu podrías. No durarías un mes"_**

**_"Sí lo sería. Y para entonces voy a ser mejor que cualquiera de tus alumnos principiantes de ahora"_**

**_Hubo una pausa "Un mes, Kaoru. Un mes es todo lo que tienes"_**

~~~~

"Demo... Kaoru-dono...."

"Shh, no es tan malo" le dije a Kenshin mientras ataba la última cuerda del protector del pecho de Yahiko. Tomé su casco y lo puse con un poco de fuerza en su cabeza, ganándome unas cuantas maldiciones de su parte (Sano... una mala influencia, incluso cuando ya se había ido) dándome otra razón para sonreír.

Acomodé su casco, poniéndolo en la forma correcta y prácticamente podía sentir su furia a través de él. Pero lo ignoré, y me limité a alcanzarle un shinai.

"Ahora solo intenta uno o dos golpes a la cabeza"

Yahiko frunció el ceño "¿No le pegaré al casco?"

Negué con la cabeza "¿Por qué piensas que hacemos tantos de estos? ¿Por qué crees que te corrijo continuamente?"

Observé como alzó su shinai y luego lo bajó en un golpe. Controló el casco sin ningún problema. Tuve que sonreír y silbar un poco "Te dije que..."

"De acuerdo, ahora inténtalo en la... práctica" No pude evitarlo. Simplemente empecé a reír.

Pobre Kenshin. Se que esto debe parecer cruel. Pero tienen que admitirlo... Daba gracia mirarlo, a él, que una vez fue el hitokiri mas temido del Japón, en situaciones como esta. Creo que fui justa. Necesitábamos un objetivo contra el que poder practicar, y Kenshin era la única persona que quedaba. Además, le di todas las almohadas extras que tenía.

Así que ahí estaba. Parado en la mitad del patio con alrededor de una docena de almohadas atadas en su cabeza, pecho y brazos. Yo confiaba en que Yahiko lo golpeara correctamente y no le hiciera ningún daño real... creo.

"Perdón, perdón.." dije levantando una mano y tratando de no reírme.

"Kaoru-dono... realmente no creo que..."

"Estarás bien" dije con una sonrisa "Yahiko, inténtalo"

Yahiko asintió y miró a Kenshin con aprehensión. Un poco mas lento que de costumbre, golpeó con su shinai hacia la cabeza de Kenshin... y no le pegó a nada mas que aire. ¿Nani?

"¡Kenshin!" le llamé la atención "¡No te muevas!"

"Demo..." pero solo lo miré, y eso fue suficiente para que se callara.

Yahiko intentó de nuevo, pero con un pequeño "oro", Kenshin retrocedió. "¡Kenshin!"

"Kaoru-dono, no es mi culpa, no lo es. Es que es un instinto en mi moverme cuando algo trata de golpearme"

Fruncí el ceño, y me puse detrás de él, tirando el casco y poniendo mis manos en su espalda. "Así, ahora tendrás que quedarte aquí. Yahiko, una vez mas."

Siempre hay un pequeño segundo entre el momento en que uno se da de que hizo algo algo realmente estúpido hasta que las consecuencias en verdad suceden. Vi el shinai cayendo, y fiel a su palabra, Kenshin se movió. Lo que tuvo el desafortunado efecto de dejarme en el camino de la espada de madera que venía.

Unos segundos mas tarde estaba sosteniendo mi dolorida cabeza entre mis manos, y tuve que preguntarme... en todas nuestras batallas, Kenshin parecía tener una velocidad sobrehumana para bloquear cualquier cosa que los sujetos malos arrojaran a sus amigos ¿Entonces por qué demonios no pudo bloquear el golpe de Yahiko antes de que llegara a mi cabeza?

Leyó la pregunta en mi cara y sonrió inocentemente. Inocente... eso supuse, mientras cerraba fuertemente mi puño.

La puerta se abrió súbitamente y entró Gensai-sensei, seguido rápidamente por Ayame y Suzume. Las pequeñas corrieron hacia Kenshin (por supuesto... incluso con las pequeñas es un imán) y empezaron a reírse de él, que continuaba con almohadones atados por todo el cuerpo.

"Kaoru..." dijo Genzai-sensei mirando a Kenshin "Aa..."

"Gomen, Genzai-sensei" dije, dejando el shinai "Estábamos practicando para..."

"Para el torneo" replicó "Sí, lo leí en el periódico. Quería preguntarte si necesitabas el maniquí de entrenamiento de vuelta. Me lo prestaste hace unos años para que pudiera enseñar a algunos estudiantes sobre la estructura del cuerpo."

Chasqueé mis dedos. ¡Eso era! Lo había olvidado completamente... Kenshin me dirigió una mirada como preguntándome si en verdad lo había olvidado o no. Así que solo le devolví una sonrisa inocente.

* * *

_Kenshin observó como Kaoru y Yahiko acompañaban a Genzai-sensei y a las niñas a su casa, para buscar el maniquí. Sacudiendo su cabeza ligeramente, se quitó las almohadas. Podría haber deseado que Kaoru se hubiera acordado antes del maniquí, pero no hubiera importado. Él no le habría dicho que no._

_El dojo estaba tranquilo, y Kenshin podía caminar sin interrupciones. Sus pies recorrieron el familiar camino y una sonrisa cruzó su rostro. Era agradable tener algo familiar, algo que pudiera decir que formaba parte de su vida._

_Tantos años vagabundeando... él nunca pensó que finalmente podría encontrar un lugar en el que quedarse... donde descansar._

_Se sentó en una roca cerca al estanque del koi y se quedó mirando al pez que nadaba en él. En muchos sentidos, se sintió como el pez, feliz de simplemente nadar en el mismo lugar por el resto de sus días._

_Pero faltaba una pieza del rompecabezas, un último paso para que pudiera sentir que su vida era perfecta._

_Y ella estaba afuera, justo en ese momento, llevando un pesado maniquí de entrenamiento para poder mejorar sus habilidades y las de Yahiko. Ese torneo la había atrapado con un fervor que no había visto en mucho tiempo. Sabía que era para restaurar el honor de su escuela, que era su mejor, y posiblemente última, chance. Pero había algo mas, él podía sentirlo. Y había algo en sus ojos que raramente veía. Dudas. Y era solo cuando lo miraba a él._

_Sabía que no estaba ayudando mucho a mejorar el asunto. Había sido mas fácil con Tomoe, debido a las circunstancias que los habían rodeado. Sonrió ante el recuerdo de su primer amor, y del corto período de felicidad que compartieron. Por unos pocos meses, había creído verdaderamente que podría vivir como un pacífico granjero_

_Tal vez era por eso que seguía dudando. Sabía lo que era la felicidad, y sabía lo que era perderla... casi la había perdido, hacía no tanto tiempo atrás. Pero había ganado la conversión de la pesadilla de la muerte de Kaoru en solo eso, una pesadilla. Cuando dejaron Kyoto, después de la derrota de Enishi, todo debería haber sido aclarado._

_¿Entonces por qué había dudas en los ojos de Kaoru? ¿Y por qué sentía que los suyos reflejaban los de ella? ¿Qué palabras podrían aclarar todas las dudas de una buena vez?_

_** *_

"¡Yahiko, tienes que continuar!" le dije, viéndolo jadear bajo el peso de la armadura.

No habían muchas personas en la ruta campestre, pero las pocas que habían, nos miraban con incredulidad mientras pasábamos. Podía oír a Yahiko gruñendo detrás, pero lo ignoré. ¿Qué, acaso creía que era mas fácil para mi? 

La armadura retenía mucho calor, y los vendajes alrededor de mi pecho me dificultaban la respiración. Aún peor, probablemente la armadura estaba lastimando partes de mi piel, pero no lo notaría hasta mas tarde, en la noche.

Suspiré. No tenía tiempo para las delicadezas de la piel femenina. No es que alguna vez las hubiera tenido. Pero a veces, caminando por las calles de Tokio, casi deseaba ser como las otras mujeres. Perfectas muñecas de porcelana.

Pero nunca iba a ser así. Había elegido mi camino hacía mucho tiempo, para seguir las huellas de mi padre, y no las de mi madre. No es que nunca pensará en como hubiera sido mi vida si me hubiera convertido en una señorita refinada como quería mi padre. Esos días, lo escuchaba todas las noches en mi mente, antes de dormir. Y estaba decepcionado. La escuela está vacía, el dojo está arruinado, y mi heredera es solo una maestra auxiliar, él diría.

Y estaría en lo cierto. Pero iba a cambiar todo eso. Le iba a probar, a él y a todos los demás, que era digna de su escuela. Y que iba a devolverle su prominencia. 

Pero me preguntaba si al hacer esto, no iba a alejarme mas de Kenshin. Me estaba convirtiendo rápidamente en la inversa de Tomoe. ¿Cuánto tiempo pasaría hasta que él...

"¡OI!"

Dejé de correr y de pensar lo suficiente como para darme cuenta de que había llegado al final de la calle.¡Lo hicimos! ¡Le había dicho a Yahiko que correríamos hasta el final de la calle y realmente lo habíamos logrado! Me volteé para felicitarlo y darme cuenta de mi error.

Las ataduras estaban demasiado ajustadas, y me habían robado el oxígeno sin que me hubiera dado cuenta. Y de repente, el mundo también se había ido.

* * *  

**_Las manos de Kaoru tocaron el barro. Su respiración era muy pesada. Su cara estaba empapada de humedad, no solo por la lluvia que caía del cielo, sino que también por sus propias lágrimas. Miró hacia la calle y se dio cuenta de todo lo que le faltaba aún. _**

**_Su primer día de entrenamiento y apenas podía correr la distancia de esa calle. ¿Cómo iba a probarle a su padre que podía ser una estudiante digna si ni siquiera podía recorrer esa pequeña distancia?_**

**_Se detuvo súbitamente, sintiendo el barro entre los dedos de sus pies desnudos y en las ampollas, que ya había estallado y se habían abierto. Pero alejó al dolor, y lentamente comenzó a correr otra vez, tratando de ir contra el viento y la lluvia mientras se acercaba al final de la calle._**

**_Cuando finalmente llegó, cayó una vez mas al suelo, dejando que la lluvia rodara por su rostro.  Llevó sus manos a su cara y se dio cuenta de que sus uñas estaban negras, cubiertas de barro. Sentándose, miró en un charco y vio el daño._**

**_El kimono estaba destruido. La que una vez hubiera sido la mas hermosa de las telas, se había perdido entre el barro. Su cara estaba prácticamente negra debido a la mugre, sus ojos tenían dos círculos negros a su alrededor y estaban rojos luego de su llanto. Su cabello se había desprendido de su elaborado rodete y yacía de cualquier manera sobre sus hombros._**

**_¿Era realmente ella? Llevó una mano hacia el charco y toco el agua, dejando que su reflejo parpadeara un poco antes de desaparecer completamente bajo el súbito estallido de lluvia. Se paró  miró hacia la calle. Cerrando sus puños, reemprendió su carrera, ignorando el dolor como una niña._**

* * *

"¡Kaoru!" 

Logré abrir mis ojos y descubrí que estaba mirando hacia el cielo azul. Yahiko cerca de mi, tiraba de mi manga. Tomé aire y asentí, tratando de sentarme.

"Gomen" le dije "No me di cuenta de que las vendas estaban tan ajustadas, se hacía difícil respirar"

"¿Estas segura de estar bien?" preguntó

Le sonreí débilmente. ¿Preocupación? Bueno, por supuesto. Nosotros nos preocupábamos el uno por el otro constantemente.

"Estoy bien" le dije sonriendo "Vamos, necesitamos correr de vuelta"

"Demo..."

"No" interrumpí, sintiendo lo que seguiría "Y tampoco le digas a Kenshin. Fue solo un arrebato de estupidez de mi parte"

Yahiko me miró con el ceño fruncido "La estupidez es normal en ti"

Pude haberme enojado, pero sabía que me estaba insultando en la forma de ' estoy preocupado por ti'  así que lo dejé pasar. Saben... tal vez si Yahiko y yo dejáramos por uno momentos de insultarnos mutuamente podríamos hablar de lo que sentimos el uno por el otro. 

"¡Oi, busu! Vamos, tengo hambre, y hoy cocina Kenshin, así que no moriré envenenado.

Ahh... tu que sabes. Sí, en verdad tengo la urgente necesidad de expresar mis sentimientos a Yahiko. "No me llames así, Yahiko-CHAN" grité mientras levantaba el shinai y corría tras él, gritando unos pocos insultos mas.

* * * __

_Kenshin los observó entrar, un poco sorprendido de la cantidad de energía que aun les quedaba después de correr. En realidad, aun estaban corriendo. O mas bien, Yahiko estaba escapando de Kaoru y su shinai._

_Desaparecieron por la esquina y Kenshin sonrió, caminando hacia la ropa que ahora estaba seca. El viento sopló súbitamente y Kenshin miró hacia el oscuro cielo. Lluvia?_

_Apenas tuvo tiempo de pensar en esto, cuando se dio cuenta, la lluvia ya caía torrencialmente del cielo. Frunció el ceño ante la ropa, que ahora se estaba mojando. Todo ese trabajo...bueno, no era que realmente le molestara hacerlo de nuevo. Lavar la ropa era meditación, después de todo._

_Escuchó unos gritos detrás de la casa, y rápidamente dejó a sus pensamientos de lado, mientras se apresuraba a ver que sucedía. _

_Ya no tenían las araduras. Las habían dejado para no arruinar el cuero. Pero parecía que lo que fuera por lo que estaban discutiendo, aun seguía en sus mentes. Parecía ser que Kaoru trataba de golpear a Yahiko en la cabeza con su shinai, y los dos salpicaban barro hacia todos lados mientras peleaban._

_Kenshin corrió hacia ellos para separarlos, cuando súbitamente se percató. No estaban gritando para nada. Estaban riendo. Kaoru trataba de atrapar a Yahiko, pero resbalaba en el barro, y esa era la misma razón por al que él no podía escapar. Así que mejor que seguir discutiendo, habían comenzado a reírse, y ya no podían parar. _

_Kenshin observó la escena con una creciente sonrisa. A pesar del frío de la lluvia, Kenshin no se quería mover. Mirar a esos dos jugando en el barro y en la lluvia, le producía un sentimiento muy cálido. Finalmente se detuvieron y lo miraron con sonrisas culpables en sus rostros._

_"Realmente está lloviendo, ne?" preguntó Yahiko, mirando a sus ropas empapadas._

_"Mou, Kenshin, que le pasó a la ropa?"pregunté mirándolo._

_La cara de Kenshin cayó lentamente. Entonces fue Kaoru quien quiso saber que había pasado exactamente. Lo miró enojada mientras intentaba ir hacia él. Pero volvió a resbalar en el barro. Todos esos años de entrenamiento e iba a perder contra un poco de barro?_

_Por alguna razón, Kaoru logró conseguir balance y comenzó a avanzar hacia él, murmurando algo sobre que las cosas nunca iban bien en ese lugar. Kenshin se dio cuenta de que esa debía ser la idea de Dios sobre una broma cuando súbitamente resbaló, cayendo y arrastrando a Kaoru._

_Los dos se golpearon duramente contra el suelo y Kenshin sintió el barro entre su cabello. Logró enderezarse para asegurarse que Kaoru estuviera bien. Ella se sentó y lo miro con llamaradas de furia en sus ojos. Sonrió lo mejor que pudo, preguntándose que podría hacer para salvarse de su ira. _

_Pero alguien intervino. Desde el otro lado del patio, Yahiko se estaba matando de la risa. Eso fue suficiente para que Kaoru cambiara de objetivo. Poniéndose de pie, comenzó a perseguir a su estudiante._

_Kenshin suspiró y se dirigió al baño, dándose cuenta de que todos iban a tener que calentarse luego de esa noche._

*  *  *

Bueno, que les pareció?? Voy a subir los próximos capitulos lo mas pronto posible, por favor dejen reviews! Gracias por leer!!! 


	2. Entrenamiento

NA: Gracias por todas las review, muchachos ^_^ Esta historia es un poco mas dura de escribir que mis otras historias, ya que generalmente hago mas hincapié en la parte de la acción, y no tanto en el romance... y si, habrá romance. Bastante romance. Así que escríbame, así me harán pensar que no es tan malo como creo que es.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Ultima chance para alcanzar la gloria

Capitulo dos: Entrenamiento

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Una semana pasó, y ahora ya solo quedaban tres antes del torneo. Trataba de no sentir nervios... pero era difícil. Vi a  Vi a Yahiko mejorando, trabajando muy duro para acostumbrarse a usar la armadura y golpeando al maniquí una y otra vez, pero no puedo decir lo mismo de mi.

Había peleado contra el Juppongatana en Kyoto. Era una de las maestras mejor conocidas en mi parte de Tokio. Pero simplemente aun no sentía que fuera a ser suficiente. Las otras escuelas eran mas grandes, tenían mas maestros y especialmente... realmente tenían maestros en sus escuelas.

"Muy bien, Yahiko" lo llamé "Es suficiente por hoy." Se detuvo para recuperar el aliento. Asintió y salió del dojo, obviamente feliz de poder quitarse la pesada armadura. 

Lo dejé ir y me volví hacia el maniquí con el ceño fruncido. Levanté el shinai y lo bajé rápidamente, sintiendo la vibración recorrer mis manos. No me sentía bien. Sin fuerza, sin velocidad. Por algo no había maestra en esta escuela.

Hice una pausa y cambié la posición de mis pies, levantando el shinai otra vez para efectuar el próximo golpe.

* * *

**_"¡Mal!" le llamó la atención, observando con desaprobación como hacía contacto el shinai de Kaoru. "No hay fuerza ni velocidad tras ese golpe. Hazlo de nuevo."_**

**_ "¡Hai, sensei!" gritó Kaoru y golpeó otra vez al maniquí._**

**_"¡Mal!" su padre volvió a  llamarle la atención. _****_" Otra vez."_**

**_Kaoru lo intentaba una y otra vez, ponía toda su energía en ello, pero _**él siempre le decía que estaba mal. Una semana entera de entrenamiento y aun no podía dominar el golpe mas simple. Levantó el shinai de nuevo y golpeó otra vez, y otra vez, y otra vez.****

**_El dojo se iba vaciando mientras todos los estudiantes se iban a sus casas. El sol se puso, el sensei se fue a cenar pero aun se podía escuchar en el dojo los sonidos del shinai golpeando el maniquí. El padre de Kaoru se dirigió a la puerta y miró al interior, observando a su hija repetir el golpe otra vez, y otra vez. _**

**_Frunció ligeramente el ceño, preguntándose si debería ir y detenerla. Su cara expresaba una fiera determinación, y a juzgar por la sangre que descendía lentamente por su brazo, estaba forzando sus dedos hasta los huesos._**

**_Permaneció en pausa un segundo, antes de irse, decidiendo que así era mejor. Ella pronto se rendiría. _**

****

* * *

Me moví para efectuar otro golpe, pero algo me detuvo. Parpadeé y me encontré con que mis brazos eran detenidos por un par de manos. Observé mejor y pude ver a Kenshin, que sacaba el shinai de mi mano lentamente. 

"¿Nani?" pregunté completamente confundida.

"Has estado practicando por casi una hora" me dijo

Parpadeé otra vez y bajé mis brazos, viendo mi piel húmeda. ¿Realmente había pasado una hora? Aun podía sentir los retazos de memoria en mi mente. Que horrible había sido cuando me había levantado a la mañana siguiente en el dojo, mis manos echas tiras. 

Pero esta vez… alguien me había detenido. Lo miré con una triste sonrisa mientas soltaba mis manos.

"Supongo… supongo que simplemente me dejé llevar" dije, casi lamentándome.

"Yahiko se fue por la noche pero dijo que tal vez tu siguieras aquí" dijo Kenshin, caminando hacia la puerta.

Lo seguí en silencio hasta la cocina, donde permanecía la cena, que se había enfriado hacía rato. Me senté silenciosamente, llevando la comida lentamente a mi boca, tratando de ignorar el dolor que me producían los palillos en las palmas de mis manos. Supongo que estaba tan concentrada en la simple acción de llevar la comida desde mi plato hasta mi boca que ni siquiera noté a Kenshin yendo al patio. Entonces de repente había un recipiente con agua en frente de mi. 

"Megumi-dono nos dio esto" dijo "debería ayudar."

Dejé que mis manos de hundieran e instantáneamente sentí un gran alivio del dolor. Miré dentro del agua, lentamente haciendo ondas con mi dedo. Solo era un mal recuerdo, pensé. Solo necesitaba recuperar la confianza.

Levanté la mirada y me encontré con unos tristes ojos violetas observándome. Incliné mi cabeza. Sí, definitivamente estaba empeorando las cosas entre nosotros. Pero como... como podía trabajar menos duro? Necesitaba probar que era digna del nombre Kamiya. Necesitaba restaurar el honor de mi escuela. Y necesitaba probarle a mi padre que era digna del titulo de maestra.

* * *

_Kenshin observó su cabeza inclinarse hacia el recipiente, mirando a sus dedos en el agua. Su ceño se hizo mas profundo. _Él sabía que estaba haciendo, este movimiento forzado para volverse mas fuerte, porque él mismo lo había hecho.

_Recordó la manera en que sus manos habían sangrado en su primer intento de aprender a usar la espada. Hiko lo había reprendido por causar tanto daño en una sola sesión. Pero Kenshin había seguido intentándolo. Porque necesitaba mejorar para dejar de ser débil.   _

_Sabía lo que estaba haciendo pero no entendía por qu_é. Nadie pensaba que ella era débil. Lo había probado en distintas batallas todo el tiempo. Aun cuando no estaba peleando era una de sus fuentes de energía. Nadie que él conociera hubiera cuestionado su bravura o su coraje.__

_Y entonces… lo vio en sus ojos otra vez. Dudas. Como si dudara de sus propios meritos._

_Se levantó y se disculpó, llevando el recipiente con agua mientras se iba a su habitación y dejándolo preguntándose el por qu_é. ¿Qué estaba tratando de probar? ¿Y a quien?

_Se le ocurrió que tal vez no fuera a alguien a quien conociera con precisión, tal vez fuera a alguien a quien nunca tuvo la oportunidad de conocer. Kaoru hablaba muy poco de su padre, solo decía que era muy estricto y que amaba a su escuela. _

_Se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta. ¿Era a su padre a quien Kaoru parecía tan desesperada en probarse? ¿Era su sombra la que causaba las dudas en sus ojos? Parecía una respuesta simple a sus problemas. Kaoru estaba preocupada por su escuela, así que solo estaba concentrándose en eso. _

_Pero también estaba esa duda en sus ojos solo cuando lo miraba a _él. __

* * *

"¡Kenshin!" lo llamé, cruzando lentamente el patio. No quería perder mas tiempo del necesario. Ya era lo suficientemente agravante cuando los guantes que Yahiko y yo habíamos estado usando se habían roto finalmente. Lo que significaba que las reparaciones del techo tendrían que esperar y que la escuela no estaría lista para recibir nuevos alumnos.

In embargo, considerando las desigualdades que estábamos enfrentando con las otras escuelas en el torneo, podría decirse que no era un problema tan grande. Yahiko dijo que había visto a algunos miembros de las otras escuelas practicando, y estaban sosteniendo batallas entre ellos para elegir a los mejores. 

Yo solo tenía dos posibilidades con las que poder quedarme. Yo misma y Yahiko. ¿Cómo íbamos a tener alguna posibilidad contra ellos?

"Gomen, Kaoru-dono," dijo Kenshin, entrando súbitamente a la casa.

Asentí lentamente y me volví hacia el dojo. "¡Yahiko! ¡ Mil golpes!"

"Feh, fácil" dijo Yahiko sonriendo desde el porche

"Para cada serie de siete" agregué sonriendo, mientras veía la cómica expresión de su cara cayendo. "Estaremos de vuelta antes de que hayas terminado"

Kenshin mantuvo la puerta abierta mientras yo salía, tratando de lograr que mi pelo quedare en el lugar correcto. Aun estaba un poco rizado por el casco. Incluso mis ropas estaban rizadas por la armadura. Podría haberme tomado un minuto para cambiarlas, pero no había tiempo. El sol ya estaba amenazando con ponerse y las tiendas iban a cerrar si no nos apurábamos.

Kenshin seguía mi paso, sin murmurar ni una palabra de protesta. En realidad, no hablaba mucho de nada en absoluto. Y había estado así desde hacia unos días atrás, desde que me había arrancado del dojo.

¿Finalmente Había ocurrido? Tuve que preguntarme. ¿Finalmente se había dado cuenta de que yo nunca iba a ser una verdadera señorita como Tomoe? Podía ver las miradas de las personas mientras pasábamos. La mirada de ' Ahí va la mujer kendoka' que obtenía de otras mujeres todo el tiempo. 

No me molesté en devolverlas, simplemente dejé que la gente a mi alrededor continuara mirando, en un arco iris de lindos kimonos y porcelana. Solo estaba concentrada en una cosa. Conseguir esos guantes y volver al entrenamiento.

El Mercado del distrito aun estaba activo cuando llegamos. Me abrí camino a través de las personas y llegué a la tienda que estaba buscando. El propietario me conocía, así que logramos acordar un precio justo. Incluso me deseó buena suerte en el torneo. 

Cuando salí asentí a Kenshin, para hacerle saber que ya estaba. Entonces se me ocurrió que nunca me pregunté por qué había querido ir solo. Era un día brillante, no había peligro. Y no parecía que necesitara nada.   

Iba a preguntar cuando sentí algo suave rozando mi hombro. Deteniéndome, me di vuelta y vi el kimono de seda colgando del techo. sabia que debería haber continuado, pero algo me hizo girar. Mi mano toco lentamente la tela...

* * *

**_El sol se había puesto y Kaoru estaba exhausta. Le había ido mejor en la practica de ese día, pero los vendajes de sus manos se estaban volviendo rojos de nuevo por las ampollas rotas. Debería haber pedido mas medicina, se dio cuenta, sin pensar en la mirada que su padre le hubiera dado cuando lo hiciera._**

**_Su cara silenciosa siempre decía demasiadas cosas. Decía que era una tontería que siguiera intentando y que debería rendirse. Y Kaoru estaba empezando a preguntarse si no estaría en lo correcto. Fue hasta su cuarto y se detuvo frente a la puerta. Atisbó por un vestigio lo que había dentro, y se sorprendió de verlo._**

**_Su padre estaba allí, asiendo un kimono de seda que Kaoru sabia que había pertenecido a su madre. La luz de la vela mostró su rostro. _****_Kaoru retrocedió. ¿Estaba llorando? _****_¿Sobre el kimono de su madre? Pero, él nunca había mostrado ninguna pena por la muerte de su madre. Solía gritarle todo el tiempo. Por qué... por qué estaba llorando? _**

**Kaoru apenas recordaba los meses entre los que su madre se había enfermado hasta que había muerto. Pero recordaba los gritos. Su padre siempre estaba gritándole a su madre, diciéndole que era débil. **

**_Hasta ahora, a Kaoru nunca se le había ocurrido que su padre no había odiado para nada a su esposa. Pero el la había visto marchitar poco a poco, y había hecho lo único que sabia. Tratar de volverla fuerte. Cuando ella murió, fue como si él hubiera fallado.  _**

**_Kaoru golpeó la puerta, oyendo el sonido de adentro mientras su padre movía las cosas. Hubo unos pocos minutos de pausa antes de que la puerta se abriera y él la mirara, su cara impasiva. _****_No dijo nada, pero vio que sus manos necesitaban mas medicina. _****_Kaoru comenzó a alejarse, pero se detuvo.  _**

**_"Voy a ser fuerte, otosan" dijo mirando sobre su hombro. "Voy a probarte que puedo ser fuerte"_**

* * *

"Kaoru-dono?"

Dejé caer el kimono rápidamente, sintiendo un peso en mi corazón. Parpadeé un par de veces, volviendo a la normalidad. Miré a Kenshin, forzando una sonrisa. 

"Creo que Yahiko me pegó mas fuerte en la cabeza de lo que había pensado" dije rápidamente, comenzando a caminar y mirando a mis pies.

Otosan… pensé mientras me alejaba. ¿La razón por la que nunca quisiste enseñarme tu arte fue por lo que pasó con mamá? ¿Te asustaba la idea de que de alguna manera siguiera su destino si trataba de seguir el tuyo?

Recordé todas las veces en que casi se había cumplido ese pensamiento. ¿En todo este tiempo de trabajar para parecerme mas a mi padre, había estado simplemente caminando alrededor de un circulo lleno convirtiéndome en mi madre? ¿Una mujer cuya debilidad eventualmente la llevó a su muerte?

Ahí estaba Kyoto, cuando Kenshin se había ido y yo ni siquiera quería moverme de mi cama. Era justo como ella, justo como mi madre, hacer algo así. Rendirse sin pelear. Y la única razón por la que conseguí levantarme fue por mis amigos. 

Miré hacia Kenshin, leyendo la preocupación en su rostro.  Algo me apretó el corazón, un súbito sentimiento de que lo estaba haciendo de nuevo. De que me estaba rindiendo sin pelear. ¿Qué si no era como Tomoe? Yo era Kamiya Kaoru. Había peleado en batallas con Kenshin y los otros en muchas ocasiones. Era fuerte...  

Pero no, me di cuenta. Si fuera fuerte, entonces no debería haber estado caminando por la calle con ese sentimiento de miedo. Y no debería haber estado asustada de perder en el torneo. No debería haber estado preocupada por no ser lo suficientemente buena para participar en el torneo... o contra Tomoe.

"Gomen" dije y retomé el paso.  "Pero necesito llevarle estos a Yahiko ya" Y antes de que lo dejara contestar, corrí hacia el dojo. 

* * *

_Kenshin la observó correr y solo pudo preguntarse que le habría atravesado la mente en ese momento. Había visto un rango entero de emociones atravesar sus ojos. Esperó hasta que ella desapareciera por la calle y optó por otra ruta. No iba a tener la chance de hablar con ella en ese momento.    _

_Unos pocos minutos después, entró en la clínica de Genzai. Las niñas no corrieron a su encuentro, lo que significaba que probablemente estarían dormidas. No es que le hubiera molestado la atención, pero necesitaba unos momentos de una charla tranquila con Genzai._

_El anciano doctor observó la mirada en el rostro de Kenshin, y le pidió que fuera en busca de un poco de te. Genzai esperó, decidiendo no presionar la situación y mejor esperar a que el confundido ruroni comenzara.  _

_"Gensai-sensai," dijo Kenshin dejando la taza. "¿Cómo era el padre de Kaoru?"_

_Genzai asintió, dándose cuenta de que sus suposiciones eran correctas. "¿Kamiya-san?" hubo una pausa "Era un muy buen hombre, muy estricto pero... por razones que él creía correctas"_

_"¿A que se refiere?"_

_Genzai suspiró. __"La muerte de su esposa lo afectó mucho. Siempre había sido un soldado fuerte y confiaba en que podía proteger a su familia y a su hogar de lo que fuera. Pero... hay ciertas cosas contra las que un hombre ni puede pelear. Cuando sucedió la tragedia necesitaba algo que culpar. Así que culpaba a su debilidad como mujer por su incapacidad de luchar contra la enfermedad, y se aferró a su hija."_

_Genzai sonrió débilmente "Pero conoces a Kaoru… cuando era pequeña era igual de terca y no iba a aceptar la solución de su padre. Así que cuando dijo que quería seguir su camino, l hizo, aunque fuera muy joven. Se obligó a si misma con tal fervor... es difícil de explicar"_

_"No lo es" dijo Kenshin súbitamente " Porque creo que lo está haciendo otra vez"_

_Genzai asintió "No es ninguna sorpresa. Tal vez no lo muestra con verdaderas emociones, pero el hecho de que la escuela de su familia pueda recuperar el honor le pesa mucho. Le ha sido dada la chance... es prácticamente lo mismo que cuando encontró la manera de entrar en la vida de su padre de nuevo." _

_Se detuvo, sosteniendo la taza en sus manos "Pensé que sería diferente esta vez, ya que ahora hay gente a su alrededor para ayudarla. Pero es la misma historia que he escuchado tantas veces. El hombre mas inteligente puede dar el consejo correcto para resolver cualquier dilema. Pero solo los mas sabios pueden realmente seguir el consejo para poder salir de la crisis que atraviesan. _

_"Kaoru es inteligente, pero terca. Y mientras yo se que ha sido la fuente de la fuerza de muchos de ustedes, ella no verá su propia fuerza ahora mismo. Ella podrá predicar la importancia de trabajar en equipo, pero ella no lo usará por miedo de involucrar a otros. Creo que puede entender eso, Himura-san"_

_Kenshin asintió lentamente. "Gracias, Genzai-sensei. Creo que ahora veo las cosas mucho mas claras." Lentamente, se puso de pie.  _

_"Me alegra poder ayudar, especialmente cuando concierne a Kaoru" dijo Genzai "Pero Himura-san... hay una cosa que debe recordar" Kenshin lo miró _

_"Kaoru es fuerte" Genzai enfatizó "pero... el camino de kenjutsu que eligió la aleja de otras mujeres y la deja fuera del curso de una vida normal" se detuvo "Cuanto mas se concentre en su arte, mas pensará que se está alejando de la normalidad. Y no importa que tanto actué como si no le importara, la conozco desde hace el suficiente tiempo como para saber que sí le importa. Este torneo es como un camino que se abre para ella. Ganar significa restaurar el honor de su escuela y de su familia, pero tal vez, en sus ojos, dar el paso final para separarse de su chance de vivir una vida normal. Esa creencia puede ser lo que la retiene. Y aunque sus acciones puedan inclinarlo a decirle que deje de presionarse, creo que es completamente lo contrario a lo que ella necesita. Con su ayuda y la de los demás, Kaoru puede ganar este torneo sin lastimarse a si misma. Necesita ganar este torneo para poder terminar con sus dudas y miedos"_

* * *

La idea me llegó al día siguiente. Yahiko seguía viendo a las otras escuelas practicar, y eso lo preocupaba mas de lo que debería. Y yo apenas podía concentrarme con todas las distracciones de Tokio. Así que lo hablé con Yahiko y decidimos que era una buena idea. Iríamos al monte Fuji por una semana y entrenaríamos allí. Nos permitiría aclarar nuestras mentes antes de la ultima semana anterior al torneo.

Yo necesitaba ir. Necesitaba dejar de pensar en todas las cosas que plagaban mi mente y solo concentrarme en mi entrenamiento. No mas memorias del pasado, no mas preocupaciones sobre el futuro y no mas...

Me detuve viendo a Kenshin preparar el desayuno en la cocina. De acuerdo, una parte de mi sabia que solo estaba escapando de todo el problema, pero... ya no podía enfrentarlo. debería haberlo encarado de una vez, decirle que sabia que nunca iba a ser como las otras mujeres y que sabia... sabia que...

Mis dedos rozaron el marco de la puerta mientras trataba de encontrar las palabras correctas, pero él escuchó el sonido y se volvió hacia mi. Y ahí estaban esos ojos violetas observándome, y todo lo que quería decir simplemente murió en mis labios.

"Kaoru-dono?"

"Yahiko y yo nos iremos" solté de golpe. Pareció un poco asustado "A entrenar" dije mas calmada. "Las otras escuelas... creo que Yahiko se preocupa demasiado por ellas y necesito llevarlo para que se tranquilice, una semana como mucho."

"Tiene sentido" replicó. Traté de encontrar las palabras para decirle que necesitaba que se quedara, pero se me adelantó. "también tengo que ocuparme de algo. Así que también pensaba irme por una semana"

Hubo una pausa y asentí. ¿Algo de que ocuparse? Quería preguntar que era. Todo mi ser estaba gritándome que debía preguntarle que era. Pero...

"Entonces le pediré a Genzai-sensei que cuide el dojo" dije con una sonrisa. Oí la puerta abrirse y a Yahiko llamándome, así que me fui rápidamente.

¿Realmente quería saber? Si hubiera sido una misión para la policía, simplemente me lo habría dicho. Así que esto debía ser algo... personal. Algo de lo que no querría hablar. Un millón de cosas cruzaron mi mente, la mayoría, malas. Entonces hubo un pequeño sentimiento de miedo en mi que me dijo que realmente no querría saberlo. 

El patio se extendía frente a mi. Miré a Yahiko asintiendo y devolviéndole la sonrisa. Alejarnos un poco de todo seria bueno, parecía decir.

Si, pensé, todos necesitábamos un tiempo alejados de todo.

* * * 

NT: ¿¿y?? Que les pareció?? Gracias por leer, si descubren algún error o algo, no duden en avisarme ^^. Gracias por leer!!


	3. La montaña

Notas de la autora: Gracias por todas las review. Ellas definitivamente ayudan, créanme. Esto es mucho mas duro de escribir que acción, pero un poco mas fácil que humor ^_^ 

Solo un pequeño recordatorio, ya que se pone un poco condensado al final del capitulo:

Formato normal – Punto de vista de Kaoru (1era persona)

Negrita – Cualquier cosa imprenta (cartas, artículos, etc)

Negrita cursiva - **_Flashback_**

Cursiva – Punto de vista de Kenshin (3ra persona)

Es bastante obvio quien dice que, pero siempre sirve recordarlo por si acaso. 

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

**_Ultima chance para alcanzar la gloria  
Capitulo 3: La montaña_**

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

"¡Apúrate, Yahiko!"

Reacomodé el peso de mi hombro frunciendo el ceño. El camino hasta aquí había sido un poco más agotador de lo que había pensado. Por supuesto que con toda la comida y el equipo que traíamos, debería haberme dado cuenta de que iba a ser duro.  No importa cuantas veces Yahiko me mirara, yo sabia que se alegraría cuando tuviera sabanas tibias y comida precocinada esta noche., cuando pudiera por fin descansar. 

Hice una pausa y levanté la vista, finalmente viendo un alto en el follaje. Y ahí estaba. Monte Fuji, alzándose hacia los cielos, rodeado de nubes. Era una visión muy imponente. Me hacía sentir muy pequeña y completamente en contacto con la naturaleza. Era una buena idea, podríamos limpiar nuestras mentes, conectarnos con la naturaleza, y .....

"¡HEY BUSU! Mueve tu gran trasero del camino, "Yahiko dijo, caminado frente a mi.

Levante mi ceja. Una serie de dolorosos castigos pasaron por mi mente, seguidos rápidamente por el deseo de aplicar cada uno de ellos en mi imprudente estudiante.

"Es mas grande de lo que pensé que seria" dijo repentinamente  y mi furia se esfumo. Estaba mirando a la montaña con la misma mirada de reverencia que yo tenia. "Siempre quise verla de cerca..." Se detuvo, y vi que algo cruzaba por su rostro.

Sonreí. Yahiko siempre tenia esa mirada cuando iba a decirme algo agradable pero no podía encontrar la fuerza para decírmelo. Está bien. Sabía lo que estaba pensando. Esta era una buena idea.

"Oh, lo veras muy de cerca" dije con una sonrisa. "Veras su cima." Asintió. Escalar el Monte Fuji sería un poco agotador, pero él no iba a protestar. "Pero primero... Hakone".

Yahiko se estremeció. "¿Vas a hacerte un portarretrato pintado otra vez?"

Lo golpeé en su cabezota. No había ninguna razón para recordar eso. Pero aun así me hizo sonreír al recordar a ese pobre artista y a sus "intentos" de vencer a Kenshin.

Suspiré. Era difícil no pensar en el ruroni pelirrojo durante ese viaje. ¿Por que todo me recordaba a él? No, no iba a distraerme. Iba a dejarlo ir a donde fuera que estuviera llendo a hacer lo que necesitara hacer. Esto era sobre Yahiko, y yo y nuestro entrenamiento. 

Hakone apareció frente a nosotros y lucía tan maravillosa como la recordaba. Me pregunté si Yahiko sabría el significado que tenía ese lugar. El shogunado Tokugawa lo había construido para evitar que dos cosas dejaran Edo, armas y mujeres.  

Pero nadie me detuvo esta vez. Nadie se enteró siquiera que pasamos por el pueblo. Esta vez no me interesaba Hakone. Fuji-san era el único lugar que quería visitar.

"¿Podemos parar por lo menos por una noche?" preguntó Yahiko

Lo mire enojada. "No estamos de vacaciones," le respondí. "Estamos en un entrenamiento. Dormiremos al descampado para prepararnos para le escalada de mañana."

"¿Por qué es tan importante escalarlo, de cualquier manera?" preguntó

"Porque hubo un momento en que no me permitían hacerlo.!

Yahiko me miró un poco confundido y tuve que explicarle que antes de Meijí, a las mujeres no les permitían estar en la montaña. Creo que estaba esperando que me enojara con él por no saber eso. Fue exactamente lo contrario. Yahiko formaba parte de una generación que nunca sabrían como era vivir bajo el régimen Tokugawa. Y cuando ellos fueran abuelos, la memoria desaparecería por completo.

"Así que quiero escalarla ahora," terminé, "porque puedo hacerlo." 

* * *

**_"¡No puedes continuar!"_**

**_"Otosan, me prometiste que tenía un mes para probarme. _****_Aun tengo..."_**

**_"¡No! _****_Fue una mala idea. No deberías haber llegado hasta aquí."_**

**_"Pero lo hice. ¿Por qué no me dejas tener la oportunidad de probar que puedo dominar el Kamiya Kasshin Ryu?"_**

**_"Porque tu… tu no deberías involucrarte en el arte de las espadas."_**

**_"¿Por qué? _****_Si ahora una mujer puede dejar Tokio sin preguntar... Si puede escalar hasta la cima del monte Fuj, porque no puede manejar la espada? ¿Cuántas mujeres en el pasado lo han hecho, de todas maneras?"_**

**_"Mi hija no será una de ellas."_**

**_"Tu hija ha hecho su elección."_**

**_Hubo un largo silencio cuando la conversación llegó a ese callejón sin salida. La pequeña niña no se estaba moviendo, sino que estaba concentrada en el rostro de su padre. El la miró con furia enfrentando su mirada._**

**_"No quería tener que hacer esto," dijo finalmente. " Pero vas a aprender la verdadera naturaleza de la espada. Mañana, pelearás y aprenderás." _**

* * *

Hakone quedó finalmente a nuestras espaldas y la ruta finalmente estaba dirigiéndose hacia Fuji. Decidí que hiciéramos una pausa, sabiendo que la espalda de Yahiko debería estar tan adolorida como la mía. Pero era obvio que no llegaríamos ese día. 

Estuvimos unos minutos recobrando el aliento antes de comenzar a preparar el campamento. El sol ya había comenzado a ponerse, y necesitábamos fuego antes de que perdiéramos la poca luz que aun quedaba. Tan pronto como este estaba ardiendo, desempaquetamos las mantas y la comida, y solo nos relajamos.

Disfruté el silencio. Habiéndome acostumbrado a los sonidos de Tokio, momentos como este eran realmente preciosos. Los grillos cantaban en el fondo mientras el viento acariciaba los árboles. Era tan... pacífico.

"Ne, Kaoru?"

Parpadeé y miré a Yahiko, esperando el comentario irónico. "¿Nani?"

"Esto fue una buena idea" dijo firmemente. Yo solo asentí.

"This was a good idea," he said firmly. And I just nodded.

* * *

_El silbato del tren se hizo escuchar una vez mas antes de salir de la estación y encaminarse a su próximo destino. Kenshin bajó los escalones, poniendo su bolso sobre su hombro y prestando atención a los sonidos y las vistas de Kyoto. Cada vez se le hacía mas fácil ir otra vez. Pero aun había muchas memorias que parecían muy frescas._

_Hizo su camino a través de las calles, recorriendo cierto familiar camino hacia el Aoiya. Se sentía un poco culpable de aparecer allí así de repente, sin siquiera mandar una carta avisando de su llegada. Pero no había tenido tiempo de hacerlo._

_Escuchó el ruido antes de ver siquiera el edificio. El Aoiya estaba lleno a la hora del almuerzo y tuvo que abrirse camino a través de la multitud para poder encontrar a alguien conocido._

_"¡Himura-san!" dijo Omasu tan pronto como lo vio._

_El se inclinó ligeramente en respuesta. "Hola otra vez Omasu-dono. __Lamento que..."_

_"Llega tarde," dijo impacientemente. __" El tren debe haber llegado al menos hace veinte minutos. ¿Por qué demoró tanto?"_

_Kenshin parpadeó sorprendido y luego sonrió. Por supuesto... ese lugar también era el hogar de los Oniwabanshu, un grupo de espías que probablemente sabían mas de Japón que el propio emperador. ¿Debería haber estado sorprendido de que su llegada no hubiera pasado desapercibida?_

_"Misao salió a buscarlo", dijo Omasu. "Aoshi está... meditando, por supuesto. Todos los demás están demasiado ocupados. Como puede ver hay mucha gente aquí."_

_"¿Puedo ayudar?" ofreció._

_Omasu asintió. "Hay platos atrás que hay que lavar y…"_

_Omasu nodded. "There are dishes in the back that need to be done and…" se detuvo, abriendo mucho los ojos._

_Los sentidos de Kenshin se punzaron y se preparó para lo que vendría. Pasó tan rápido que apenas pudo mantener el equilibrio cuando el peso de una pequeña chica se le pegó a toda velocidad._

_"¡Himura!" dijo Misao alegremente. Lo soltó lo suficiente como para que el pobre hombre pudiera recobrar el aliento. "¡Llegas tarde! Fui a buscarte._

_"Gomensai, Misao-dono," replicó con una sonrisa._

_"Oi," los llamó Omasu. "Si ustedes dos ya terminaron de hablar, realmente podríamos utilizar un poco de ayuda aquí."_

_"¡Vamos!" Misao replicó, arrastrando a Kenshin en su espalda._

* * *

"¡ Lo Logramos!" dijo Yahiko

Asentí. " A la base al menos." Mirando a la montaña, realmente tuve que preguntarme si habría sido una buena idea. Fuji se veía tan... alto. E impasible, y...

"¿Realmente vamos a escalar eso?" preguntó Yahiko.

No iba a volverme atrás ahora, así que lo miré firmemente y asentí. Entonces di el primer paso y empecé a escalar.

Al principio era fácil, solo un pie tras el otro pie. Pero medio día de marcha y era prácticamente imposible seguir caminando derecho. Mis pies me dolían, mi espalda se estaba quejando a gritos. Quería parar.

Miré atras y Yahiko estaba siguiendome silenciosamente. Su cara nunca expresaba sus emociones. El era muy fuerte, me di cuenta. Solo once años de edad y ya era tan fuerte. Solo me pude preguntar a donde lo llevaría su camino en el futuro.

No quería detenerme, pero alguien mas intervino. La correa se mi bolsa de rompió súbitamente y la bolsa calló dando volteretas hacia Yahiko. El se apresuró a moverse, deteniendo la bolsa antes de que fuera mas lejos.

"¡Ten cuidado!" gritó " Che… estas intentando matarme?"

"Yo no hice que la correa se rompiera,", protesté.

"Feh, conociéndote, probablemente si lo hiciste."

Lo mire ceñuda y traté de contener mi furia.

"Y esta es la bolsa que tiene la comida," dijo, apoyando en el suelo su paquete. " Si perdiéramos la comida tendríamos que comer lo que fuera que encontráramos en esta montaña. ¡No sabemos lo que es venenoso y lo que no! Claro, si tu lo cocinaste..."

"¡Ya es suficiente, Yahiko-CHAN!"

"¡No me digas CHAN!"

Nos miramos el uno al otro por unos instantes antes de caer al suelo, rendidos de cansancio. Esa pequeña pelea había logrado noquearnos, a los dos.

Empecé a reir. Era bastante gracioso, despues de todo. Y cerca a mi, se que escuché a Yahiko reirse por lo bajo también.

"Bueno, ya que te sentaste," dije " podemos también comer el almuerzo."

"¡Yo no me senté! ¡Tu te sentaste primero!"

"Tu dejaste tu paquete en el piso primero."

"¡No, no lo hice! El tuyo calló primero!"

"¡Porque la correa se rompió!"

"¿Y de quien es la culpa, tanuki musume?"

* * *

**_"Vamos tanuki musume. Dame tu major golpe."_**

**_Los ojos de Kaoru se abrieron de forma desmesurada. _****_¿Como acababa de llamarla? Sus manos apretaron el shinai con fuerza. Su pierna derecha avanzó, lentamente deslizándose por el suelo. El movimiento fue tan suave que su oponente nunca lo vio._**

**_Lo único que vio fue el shinai cayendo directamente sobre su cabeza. Tropezó y calló de espaldas, golpeándose duramente. Todo el grupo que observaba comenzó a reír._**

**_"¿De que se están riendo?" gritó el sensei, "Una niña de la mitad de su edad acaba de vencer a uno de sus compañeros. ¿Eso es gracioso?"_**

**_"No, sensei" fue la rápida respuesta._**

**_Kaoru se enderezó y miró a su padre, con los ojos muy abiertos. Ni siquiera entonces iba a estar de su lado._**

**_"Esta pequeña niña débil no debería ser un problema para ninguno de ustedes" dijo. "Matsuda" agregó mirando al hombre que yacía en el piso. "Sal de este dojo. Ve a tu casa y practica. Hasta que no puedas bloquear un simple golpe, no tienes permitido volver aquí."_**

**_El hombre miró a su sensei sin demostrar emociones y se inclinó ligeramente. Toda la furia y el odio que estaba sintiendo lo reservó para Kaoru  y lo dejó salir en una furiosa mirada que le dirigió cuando salía._**

**_No, su padre no iba a estar de su lado. Iba a ser completamente lo contrario._**

**_"Kamiya Kasshin Ryu es un estilo de protección. ¿Cómo pueden esperar proteger a la gente si ni siquiera pueden protegerse ustedes mismos de una niña?" miró alrededor del cuarto. "¿Quién es el próximo?"_**

* * *

"¡¡No me llames ESO!!" grité tirándole lo que tenía mas cerca. Retrocedió y volvió con una sonrisa, lo que significaba que no estaba preparado para el segundo tiro. Le di de lleno en su frente, Yahiko maldijo mientras caía de espaldas.

Puso su mano en su frente, y volvió ligeramente roja. ¿Sangre? Sus ojos parecían decir. Rodé mis ojos y abrí mi mano para mostrarle las bayas que había levantado del suelo. Su furia creció al menos diez veces mas, pero yo solo me eché a reír. Después de unos pocos segundos, pareció darse cuenta de la parte graciosa y comenzó a reír.

"Si, es algo gracioso,"  dijo parándose y limpiándose el cabello. "¡Pero vamos a ver que te parece a ti!"

Se movió mas rápido de lo que pensé que podría y sentí las bayas golpear mi cabello. Dejé salir un pequeño grito horrorizado antes de salir tras él.

"¡Vuelve aquí!" grité corriendo tras él mientras subía a unas rocas.

No se me ocurrió preocuparme por las bolsas que dejábamos atrás. De cualquier manera, no habíamos visto a nadie mas mientras escalábamos ¿Qué podría pasar?

* * *

_El sucio camino se veía tal como él recordaba. La pequeña cabaña frente a él continuaba lanzando una nube de humo blanco hacia el cielo. Parecía que nada había cambiando desde la ultima vez que Kenshin había estado ahí._

_Sorprendente. __Esa es la única palabra que pudo utilizar para describirlo. Había enfrentado todo tipo de peligros en sus batallas, vencido a los mejores espadachines de Japon, y aun así… aun así sentía que su estómago no lo había seguido por la ruta. _

_Se detuvo frente a la puerta y golpeó. Hubo una pausa y algunos sonidos adentro antes de que la puerta se abriera completamente._

_Hiko Seijuurou estaba frente a él, una montaña de hombre. La capa ondulante descansando sobre sus hombros, cubierta ligeramente por la cascada de cabello. Sus ojos miraron arriba y luego abajo, al pequeño pelirrojo que tenía enfrente._

_"Baka deshi," dijo sin ningún tipo de alegría._

_"Shishou," Kenshin dijo, arrodillándose en el suelo. "Lamento disturbarlo."_

_"Parece que tu único propósito en la vida es disturbarme," dijo Hiko "¿Qué quieres? Sabes todo lo que puedes aprender sobre el Hiten Miturugi Ryu," Hiko se detuvo. "Por supuesto, no se trata de eso, cierto? ¿Qué, entonces?"_

_"Shishiou… vine para hacerle una pregunta… sobre…"_

_Hiko hizo una pausa y luego comenzó a reír, un retumbante sonido hizo eco en las montañas. Kenshin se veía algo perplejo. "Di que esto es sobre un enemigo," Hiko rió. "Di que es sobre una amenaza al Japón."_

_"No," dijo Kenshin sofocadamente. "No es..."_

_"Se que no lo es, baka deshi" dijo Hiko, lentamente volviendo a recobrar el control. "Es solo que no puedo creer que hallas venido hasta aquí a hablar de mujeres."_

_Kenshin se detuvo y se preguntó que tan buena idea había sido. Pero entonces... a quien mas le hubiera preguntado? A pesar de que Hiko siempre lo reñía, Kenshin sabía que era lo mas cercano que a un padre que podría tener. Pero entonces... ese era Hiko._

_"Mira a tu alrededor," dijo Hiko "¿Estas seguro de que es a un hombre que vive solo en un bosque a quien deberías estar preguntándole?"_

_Kenshin asintió. __Esa era su respuesta. " lamento haberlo disturbarlo" dijo poniéndose de pie._

_"Hey," dijo Hiko. "¿Crees que puedes molestarme y luego tan solo irte? Consigue el balde y trae algo de agua."_

_Kenshin parpadeó. El no podía estar hablando en serio. Pero unos pocos minutos después, se encontró a si mismo llevando un balde lleno de agua ruta arriba camino a la pequeña cabaña de Hiko. Esto era ridículo... pero quien mas le habría contestado, al fin y al cabo? __¿¿Aoshi?? __¡Ja! Y aunque Sano estuviera ahí, Kenshin no pensaba que su amigo fuera la mejor fuente de información._

_Suspiró mientras apoyaba el balde en la cabaña. Hiko lo miró con una sonrisa y rió por lo bajo. __Kenshin tembló. __Hiko no había sido para nada la mejor elección._

_"¿es todo, shishiou?" preguntó_

_Hiko señaló el balde y luego al pote sobre el fuego. Kenshin se detuvo por un segundo y luego siguió las instrucciones._

_"¿Puedo irme ya?" preuntó_

_"Puedes irte cuando tu quieras," replicó Hiko. "Es solo que es sorprendente que aun escuches a lo que te digo."_

_Hiko suspiró y se sentó. "¿Qué estas haciendo aquí, baka deshi? ¿Por qué no estas en Tokio produciendo un par de niños con tu chica?"_

_Kenshin se sentó en el suelo y cruzó sus brazos. __Hiko volvió a reir. "Solias hacer eso cuando eras mas joven. __Significaba que no querías hablar sobre algo. Pero quieres hablar sobre eso, ya que viniste hasta aquí." Agregó, "Y yo soy tu shishiou así que debería poder contestar cualquier pregunta que tengas."_

_Kenshin permaneció tenso por un momento, pero después se relajó un poco. "Es... no es simple."_

_"Por supuesto que no" Hiko replicó. "Si lo fuera, cual sería el punto de venir hasta aquí? ¿Entonces te dijo que no?"_

_"No, no es eso."_

_"¿Le preguntaste?"_

_"No… yo…"_

_"¿Por que no?"_

_Kenshin hizo una pausa. "Dudas," replicó._

_"¿Dudas?"_

_"En sus ojos. Siempre hay dudas. Creo que se por qué, pero... no se que hacer." Kenshin se detuvo. Hubo silencio. Luego de unos minutos miró a Hiko._

_"Baka deshi," dijo repentinamente el hombre. "¿Qué te enseñé?"_

_"¿Qué?" preguntó Kenshin, algo confuso._

_"¿Que debes hacer cuando ves que hay dudas en los ojos de tu oponente?"_

_"Atacar," replicó Kenshin. "No darles tiempo de pensar... solo atacar. Pero... ¡esto no es lo mismo!"_

_"¿No lo es?" replicó Hiko. "¿Por qué no?"_

_"¡Ella no es un enemigo! ¡No es alguien a quien hay que atacar!"_

_"No, no le es," Dijo Hiko con un suspiro mientras tomaba un sorbo del te que había en su taza de cerámica. Kenshin negó con la cabeza. ¡Lo que decía Hiko no tenia sentido! Hiko frunció el ceño y dejó su taza dentro del agua caliente._

_"¿Qué pasa cuando dejas que un enemigo piense sobre sus dudas?" preguntó. _

_"Pues… depende."_

_"No," replicó Hiko. "Siempre es lo mismo. Las dudas lo dominan por completo y ellos terminan corriendo o colapsando en su propia cobardía. Eso es lo que pasa con las dudas. En el minuto en que las tienes, es casi imposible deshacerte de ellas y solo siguen empeorando. Como un espadachín, puedes usar eso y terminar con tu oponente, destruir tu objetivo antes de que tenga tiempo de escapar. Pero en la vida... las dudas son algo mucho mas crueles. Porque no hay forma de escapar de ellas como si lo hay de una espada." _

_Un completo silencio calló sobre el cuarto, solamente roto por el sonido del agua hirviendo en el pote. Hiko extendió su mano y tomó su taza. "Dime, cuando viniste a Kyoto... ella alguna vez dudó de que tu ibas a regresar?"_

_Kenshin meditó unos instantes, recordando partes de las historias que había escuchado. "Por un tiempo..."_

_"Pero entonces vino hasta aquí," replicó Hiko. "Eso significa, que superó sus propias dudas para hacerlo. ¿No sería sabio hacer lo mismo para ella ahora?"_

_"pero yo no du…"_

_"¿Entonces por que estas aquí?" lo interrumpió. Tomó un sorbo de su taza y asintió firmemente. "ningún hombre puede dejar su pasado, lo malo de él... ni lo bueno. Pero temerle, continuar temiendo que todo te vuelva a repetir otra vez, significa vivir una vida de dudas. No es necesario decirle adiós... solo gracias y continuar."_

_Kenshin levantó la mirada y observó a Hiko beber su te. "Shishiou..."_

_Hiko levantó una mano. "No pienses en decir nada tierno ahora. No hice esto por ti. Exeptuo tu primer nacimiento aquí antes de que se conviertan en cinco. Tal vez entonces pueda entrenar a alguien que sea digno de heredar el Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu."_

* * *

"¡Yahiko! ¡¡VUELVE AQUI!!

 Yahiko bordeó un precipicio, moviéndose diestramente entre las rocas. Me detuve para recuperar el aliento, dándome cuenta de que era mas duro de lo que yo recordaba. ¿Estaba tan fuera de forma?

"¡KAORU!"

Me apuré a correr hacia el precipicio desde el cual había escuchado el grito de Yahiko. Resbalé para detenerme frente a él y me pregunté que lo habría hecho gritar así. Y entonces lo vi. Una verja frente a él y otra mas en la distancia. 

"¿Lo logramos?" preguntó

Asentí. Habiamos estado escalando por un largo tiempo. Y había leido que solo debería llevar algo mas de medio día para lograrlo. Me cubrí la boca para esconder mi sonrisa. Pero él la vio y la compartió. Después de todo... solo nosotros dos podríamos estar tan concentrados en matarnos el uno al otro como para correr y cubrir de golpe toda la parte que nos faltaba de la escalada.

"¿Podemos ir a la cima?" 

Asentí otra vez y miré como avanzaba, de a pocos pasos a un tiempo. Quería decirle que tuviera cuidado, que era mas difícil respirar aquí. Pero su energía juvenil ya lo estaba llevando a la cima.

Tomé aliento y lo seguí. En la cima, Yahiko permaneció de pie, admirado por lo que vio. Al este estaba el contorno mas desnudo de Tokio. Los bosques verdes parecían rodearlo completamente y a la montaña también. A la distancia estaba el océano, de un claro azul hasta donde se pudiera ver.

"Es… tan lindo" dijo finalmente.

Asentí. "Realmente lo es." 

"Yo siempre quise venir aquí," empezó. " Mi padre me dijo que me traería, pero..." Yahiko se detuvo.

Cuidadosamente puse una mano en su hombro. Levantó la vista y me miró por un momento, como pensando en que decir.

"Arigato," dijo finalmente. Y yo solo asentí.

Nos volvimos a la belleza de la vista. Maestra y estudiante... pero algo mas. Mi pequeño hermano.

"¿Kaoru?" él dijo.

"¿Si, Yahiko?"

"¿Que es eso?" preguntó apuntando hacia el agua. Guardé silencio observando, tratando de descubrir a que se refería. El océano era casi todo azul, hasta donde podía ver. Pero entonces, al final... Gris, blanco y difuso. Y aumentando su tamaño rápidamente. Sacudí mi cabeza.

"No creo que sea algo bueno," dije súbitamente.

"¿es un tifón?" preguntó.

La estación era la correcta, pero… no podía ser.¡ No ahora!

"¡El equipo! Dije, rápidamente dándome cuenta de nuestro error. "tenemos que volver y recogerlo." Y comencé a descender de nuevo. Podíamos hacerlo, podíamos conseguir todas las cosas y luego regresar, a buscar refugio en la urna de allí.

La lluvia comenzó antes de que estuviéramos siquiera en la mitad del camino. Y no era el tipo de agradable lluvia de verano. Eran grandes y furiosas gotas de agua que caían desde el cielo. ¿Qué tan lejos estaba el equipo? ¡No podíamos haber estado corriendo por mas de una hora! El cielo se puso negro y los vientos comenzaron. Corriendo hacia abajo volvía las cosas mas difíciles.

"¡Kaoru!" gritó Yahiko, tirando de mi manga. "¡Tenemos que volver!"

¡Pero no! ¡El equipo! ¡La armadura! No podía dejarlas. ¡No tenía mas dinero para reemplazarlas! Pero Yahiko tenía razón... esto se estaba poniendo muy peligroso.

"¡Vuelve al refugio, Yahiko!" grité sobre el viento "Tengo que conseguir el equipo!"

"¡Baka! Crees que te dejaré aquí sola!"

"¡Yahiko, no discutas conmigo!"

"¡No! ¡No voy a…"

Se escuchó un furioso rugido y miré hacia arriba. Parecía que media montaña estaba cayendo hacia nosotros. Avalancha, mi mente gritó, tienes que...

La ola nos golpeó antes de que tuviéramos tiempo de reaccionar. Me sentí arrastrada, luchando por mantenerme arriba de la creciente marea de mugre. Vi la gran roca y levanté mi mano, amarrándola rápidamente y luego sujetándome con las dos manos.

Me di cuenta de que algo venía hacia mi y solté una mano, dejándola caer en la suciedad y atrapando la figura que venia hacia mi. Estuve tirando por unos minutos hasta que logré sacar a Yahiko tan cerca de la roca como fuera posible. El que no reaccionara confirmó mis temores. Estaba inconsciente por el frió.

El barro empezó a reducir su velocidad, me di cuenta de que era mi única posibilidad. Bajar con el flujo significaba que podía perder el control muy fácilmente y quedar enterrada sin darme cuenta. Tenía que escalar contra él, encontrar algún refugio y esperar a que todo acabara. 

Bajé un pie y comencé a avanzar, empujando contra el barro.

**_"¡OTRA VEZ! Takayama… eso fue patético! ¡ Ella te venció en dos golpes! ¡EL PROXIMO!_**

podía hacer esto. Solo tenia que creer que podía.

**_"¡Tres de ustedes! ¿Por qué tres de mis estudiantes han sido vencidos tan fácilmente?"_**

Otro paso y mis músculos estaban quejándose a gritos por un descanso. El barro llegaba solo a mis rodillas ahora, pero aun era difícil avanzar contra él.

**_"Es solo una pequeña niña ¡ No debería ser tan duro vencerla!"_**

Mi pie resbaló y golpeé duramente el suelo, apenas logrando sujetar a Yahiko. Mi mano se estaba enterrando rápidamente en el barro. ¿Estaba corriendo mas fuerte otra vez?

**_"¡Ella es solo una pequeña niña débil!"_**

It was getting stronger! The rain was picking up again so the mud would come again. I needed to move. I needed to get away from here as quickly as possible.

¡Se estaba haciendo mas fuerte! La lluvia se estaba volviendo mas fuerte, así que el barro volvería mas fuerte. Necesitaba moverme. Necesitaba salir de aquí tan pronto como fuera posible.

_Kenshin se sentó frente a la tableta memorial, mirando el incienso quemarse, la espada de filo invertido descansando en su falda. Palabras silenciosas pasaron por su mente y sonrió. había sido un buen tiempo. Uno de los pocos buenos de su pasado. Y el no quería despedirse de eso para nada._

La humedad de mi cara no se debía solo a la lluvia, un sabor salado quemaba mis labios. Era demasiado, no podía hacerlo. No podía luchar mas.

_ El no quería decir adiós. así que solo dijo gracias._

No, no puedo rendirme, me di cuenta, mirando a Yahiko. No puedo rendirme porque necesito ponernos a salvo, a los dos. Porque Yahiko dependía de mi para salvarse.

_Sacó la espada de su vaina, dejando que el filo atrapara la luz._

Porque puedo hacerlo.

_Lentamente, inclinó su cabeza, dando vuelta el filo, dejando que la otra parte de la hoja tocara su cuello._

Puedo hacerlo.

_Empujó hacia arriba, cortando el largo cabello rojo hasta que el filo estuvo libre de Nuevo. Miró hacia su mano, viendo el manojo de cabello. Sonrió ligeramente y lo dejó caer frente a él._

Voy a hacerlo.

**_"¿Quién mas? ¿Todos mis años como maestro han sido gastados en vano?"_**

Un paso a la vez, pensé. así es como siempre he hecho las cosas.

**_"Ella a vencido a todos y a cada uno de ustedes…"_**

Y funcionó. El rió de barro estaba detrás de mi y la parte as elevada de la montaña estaba actuando como una pequeña isla de seguridad. Colapsé ahí mismo, trallendo a Yahiko cerca de mi mientras el barro avanzaba de nuevo, resbalando por la montaña pero lejos de nosotros.

Levanté la vista hacia el cielo y dejé que la lluvia cayera por mi rostro, lavándola de lagrimas y suciedad. Y sonreí.

**_"Otosan... he completado mi promesa, Un mes y he vencido a todos tus estudiantes principiantes. Ahora debes enseñarme el camino de la espada. Enséñame el_** **_Kamiya Kasshin Ryu."_**

* * *

Notas de la traductora: ¿Quedó bien? Perdón por la demora y felices fiestas a todos!! Y bueno, quería agradecerle muy especialmente a Hitokiry Lady... Amiga, me gustaría poder decirte mas, pero es este momento solo se me ocurren dos palabras... muchas gracias!!!

****

****

****


	4. El viaje a casa

Notas de la autora: Phew… este me tomó mas tiempo que cualquier otro capitulo que halla escrito para cualquier historia que recuerde. Pero ya está hecho... bien...

Todos comentaron sobre el pelo corto en sus reviews ^_^ No se, pero pensé que se veía realmente bien con él al final del manga. Y sobre por qué... bueno, de eso es de lo que se trata este capitulo.

Así que espero que esto funcione. Dejen reviews, si se sienten inclinados a hacerlo ^^

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

**_Ultima chance para alcanzar la gloria  
Capitulo 4: el viaje a casa_**

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

_Los pies de Kenshin lo fueron llevando eventualmente al Aoiya. La noche había caído hacia tiempo, y las luces en el interior hacían a las sombras bailar sobre la calle adoquinada. Se preparó y abrió la puerta, listo para los retos que habría de soportar por volver tan tarde._

_Pero toda la actividad en el Aoiya se detuvo en el momento en que entró. El restaurante había cerrado no hacia tanto tiempo atrás, así que las únicas personas que se encontraban allí eran los residentes del edificio. Habían estado muy ocupados limpiando hasta que él llegó, pero todo el interés en los quehaceres se perdió de inmediato._

_Kenshin vio el rostro familiar en el otro extremo del cuarto y asintió firmemente, contestando la pregunta en el rostro de su camarada. Aoshi lo miró y el mas leve asomo de una sonrisa apareció en sus labios._

_"Felicitaciones," dijo Aoshi._

_"¿Por que?" preguntó Misao, repentinamente apareciendo de la cocina. "Himura... te cortaste el pelo!" Misao se detuvo y miró a su alrededor. "¿Qué es lo que les pasa a todos?"_

_"Misao," dijo Omasu, arrodillándose frente a la muchacha, mas baja que ella. "¿Sabes por que a veces las personas se cortan el cabello muy corto?" _

_Misao frunció el ceño. "¿Para cambiar la forma en que se ven?"_

_Omasu movió la cabeza de un lado al otro. "A veces. Pero otras veces, es mas simbólico, como si estuvieran cortando parte de si mismos para poder... cambiar algo en sus vidas."_

_Misao pasó la Mirada de Omasu a Aoshi, y finalmente la volvió a Kenshin, mientras los engranajes de su cerebro trabajaban a toda velocidad. Y entonces, súbitamente, su rostro de iluminó. "¡Al fin!" dijo alegremente, mientras avanzaba a los saltos para abrazarlo._

_Su reacción finalmente rompió el hielo y el Aoiya pronto pasó del proceso de limpieza al de celebración. Y las celebraciones continuaron por muchas horas, hasta la hora en que el sol estaba por empezar a escalar el cielo. Solo que no hubo sol. Solo oscuridad ininterrumpida._

_La extrañeza del alba fue contestada cuando oficiales de Kyoto aparecieron por las calles gritando advertencias. Un tifón había golpeado a Japón en el norte e iba hacia ellos._

_"¿Donde estalló?" preguntó Okina, agarrando a uno de los hombres que pasaban por allí._

_"Monte Fuji," replicó. "Mensajeros de Tokio fueron enviados inmediatamente, pero tuvieron el camino plagado de problemas hasta llegar aquí."_

_"¿Es tan grave?"_

_El oficial asintió. "Dicen que hasta la montaña misma tembló cuando estalló. Todas las calles están inundadas, los ríos se han desbordado, avalanchas arrasaron con una pequeña villa, todo lo que los mensajeros encontraron fueron ruinas."_

_Okina asintió y dejó que el hombre siguiera su camino. Volviéndose a la casa, pensó en la mejor manera de transmitir el mensaje. Sus Oniwabanshu ya estaban haciendo preparativos (aunque trataban de hacerlo a pesar de estar en un estado semi-ebrio, lo que probaba que era algo impresionante)._

_"¿Cuanto tiempo tenemos?" preguntó Shiro, tratando desesperadamente de balancear una tabla de madera, pero fallando miserablemente._

_"Suficiente tiempo," dijo Okina. Le lanzó una mirada a Aoshi y luego apuntó la cabeza hacia donde estaba el pelirrojo. Aoshi frunció el ceño y asintió._

_Miró al ruroni, mientras Kenshin intentaba martillar un clavo en una tabal. Kenshin hizo una pausa y se volvió, sintiendo que alguien lo estaba observando. Okina fue hacia él y le transmitió la historia, sabiendo la reacción que causaría. Pero Aoshi estaba ahí, y logró atraparlo antes de que traspasara la puerta, con un disparatado propósito. _

_Okina explicó de nuevo, las condiciones de las rutas, los peligros que  había causado la tormenta. Pero era obvio que solo había una cosa en la mente de Kenshin, y que estaba decidido a llevarla a cabo._

_Y mientras que Okina se veía igualmente determinado a que no saliera de allí, interiormente pensaba que si un tifón de legendario tamaño no podía detenerlo, que era lo que un pequeño viejo podría hacer?_

* * *

Mis pies parecieron alegrarse de la sensación familiar de pisar el suelo de mi dojo, pero mi corazón aun se sentía pesado. La condición de mi casa no ayudaba para nada. Podía ver un gran hueco en el techo, causado por alguna rama errante. El estanque del koi se había inundado, y no tuve el valor de ir a ver en que condición estaba el pez. 

Tropecé en el camino y oí pasos detrás mío. Lanzando una mirada rápida miré a Yahiko, su cabeza vendada por la herida que había recibido y preguntándose que debería decir.

Luego de que a tormenta se había desatado, había logrado llegar al refugio y ahí curarnos las heridas de ambos antes de comenzar el descenso de la montaña. Busqué el equipo, pero... pero simplemente se había ido.

Los shinais. Los bokkens. Pero mas que nada los dos juegos de armaduras. No tenía suficiente dinero ni siquiera para reemplazar uno, mucho menos dos. Y sin armaduras, no podríamos pelear en el torneo.

Quería llorar, pero cada vez que miraba a Yahiko… me daba cuenta de que lo habría hecho un millón de veces mas si con eso él podía estar a salvo. Así que no me  perturbé por eso,  y porque vi el dolor en el rostro de Yahiko y sabía que solo empeoraría las cosas. 

El no había dicho nada desde la tormenta y yo no quería forzarlo. Pero cuando atravesó la puerta, lo escuché. Fue la cosa mas horripilante que jamás podía haber imaginado.  

"Gomensai," Yahiko sollozó. "¡Es mi culpa!"

No se si fue porque el estaba tomando la responsabilidad de la culpa del asunto, o por el hecho de que estaba llorando, pero la combinación me había enfurecido. Me volví para enfrentarlo, pero él no me dio tiempo y continuó.

"No debería haberte insultado y escapado," dijo. "Si no lo hubiera hacho, aun tendríamos las armaduras y..."

Yahiko era aun un niño. Había pasado por muchas cosas, pero aun era solo un niño de once años. Y yo lo había empujado muy duro en esto. El no debería haberse visto involucrado en esto. Pero yo lo había hecho seguirme, y casi matarse...

"No," dije finalmente, dejándome llorar. "Es mi culpa, no debería haberte hecho ir. No debería haberte involucrado. Restaurar la escuela... eso solo debería haber recaído sobre mi..."

"¡BAKA!" Yahiko gritó repentinamente, la furia reemplazando su pena. "No eres solo tu. La escuela no te pertenece solo a ti. También me pertenece a mi y a Yutaro, y a cualquiera que halla estudiado o vivido aquí."

"Yahiko..." logré articular.

Yahiko endureció su rostro. "Me pediste que luchara a tu lado," dijo firmemente. "Y yo acepté porque esta es también mi escuela, A menos que todo el entrenamiento solo halla sido una farsa." Se cortó.

Sacudí mi cabeza. "No, no lo fue, te necesitaba como compañero...  pero siento que te estuve cargando demasiado. No deberías haberte preocupado..."

Yahiko me miró. "¿Es una broma?" preguntó por fin.

Parpadeé. Extraño, todo lo que dije era muy en serio. 

"Feh," dijo Yahiko, con sus manos en sus caderas. "Te metes en la vida de todos los demás, les das ayuda aunque no te la pidan, y ahora esperas que yo no haga o mismo."

"Yahiko…" intenté de Nuevo. Pero al verlo con el ceño fruncido, la mayoría de mis argumentos murieron en mis labios. ¿El tenía razón? ¿Yo estaba dando consejos y no aceptándolos?

"Yo enredé todo y perdimos las armaduras. Así que qué VAMOS a hacer para solucionar este lió?" preguntó.  

Suspiré y me sequé las lagrimas. Tal vez... tal vez Yahiko tenía razón. "Necesitamos limpiar los destrozos," dije.

"¿Y las armaduras?"

"Las reemplazaremos" dije firmemente.

"¿Tienes el dinero?" preguntó

Quizás Yahiko tenía razón sobre ayudar, pero era demasiado joven para poder ayudar con ciertas cosas. "Todavía no, pero lo tendré."

* * *

**_La mujer cambió ligeramente la posición de sus brazos para lograr un mejor balance. Luego dejó caer una pálida mano sobre la mercancía._**

**_"Kaoru-chan," dijo al bulto en sus brazos. "Kaoru-chan, mira a tu madre."_**

**_La pequeña niña volvió su cabeza hacia la voz, pero sus dedos continuaron jugando con el cabello de su madre. Su propio cabello ondeó un poco cuando se volvió, brillantes ojos azules mirando a la mujer. "¿Nani?"_**

**_"Kaoru-chan, hoy estamos aquí por ti. ¿No quieres ayudar a mami a elegir una tela linda para ti?"_**

**_La pequeña niña frunció el ceño y miró hacia la mesa._**

**_"¿Por qué?" preguntó._**

**_"Para hermosos kimonos," su madre replicó. "¿Cómo mas vas a impresionar a tu esposo?"_**

**_La niñita sacó la lengua, "No esposo."_**

**_"Bueno, tal vez no ahora," dijo la mujer, riendo ligeramente, hasta que su risa se transformó en tos. "Pero un día... mira, toca esto."_**

**_Kaoru sacó y pus su pequeña mano en la tela blanca. _****_"Suave," dijo._**

**_"Hai," su madre dijo. _****_"Para tu kimono de boda. Lo voy a hacer para ti. ¿No será lindo?" Pero la pequeña Kaoru solo pateó y sacó la lengua de nuevo._**

**_"Está bien, está bien," su madre rió. "Entonces, que tal esta?"_**

**_Tomó un retazo de tela y le  mostró a su hija el material de un profundo azul. "Entonces le podemos agregar algunos cisnes o grullas o..."_**

**_"¡Conejitos!" interrumpió Kaoru._**

**_Su madre sonrió. "O conejitos. O lo que quieras. Porque mi pequeña Kaoru-chan obtiene todo lo que quiera."_**

**_"Quiero un bokken como papi!"_**

**_Su madre hizo una pausa. _****_"No creo..."_**

**_"No le gusto a papi, verdad?" preguntó Kaoru, mirando a sus pies. "El quería un chico."_**

**_"¡No, por supuesto que no!" Su madre dijo firmemente. "Cuando naciste, pensé que estaría triste, pero... estaba muy contento."_**

**_"¡Pero él siempre grita!"_**

**_Su madre la miró tristemente. "Hai... pero eso es solo... su forma de ser." Hizo una pausa. " Mira este, Kaoru-chan."_**

**_Levantó la tela roja anaranjada y la sostuvo frente a los ojos de su hija. Y repentinamente todas las tristezas desaparecieron del rostro de la niña, que se iluminó con gran regocijo._**

* * *

Mis manos sostuvieron la tela naranja y no pude evitar sonreír. Rojo-naranja... incluso entonces, parecía saber que lo iba a amar. Y debajo de la hermosa seda blanca que mi madre nunca llegó a coser.

Eran sueños olvidados ahora, parte de anhelos y deseos que deje de lado cuando seguí a mi padre y tomé la espada. Pero siempre los había guardado porque... porque tal vez no quería dejarlos ir.

Pero ahora no tenia oportunidad. No habían otras opciones. Y yo supe desde el principio que iba a ser así.

Así que tome las múltiples telas y las dejé en una bolsa a mi lado. Esto iba a ser mas que suficiente. Mi madre las había comprado cuando el dojo era prospero y la suma de dinero que valdrían sería mas que suficiente para comprar una nueva armadura, e incluso tal vez para reparar el techo.

Era lo correcto. Era lo único que podía hacer.

No mas sueños infantiles, no mas deseos de una vida que nunca tendría. Yahiko tenía razón, la escuela no era solo mía. La iba a salvar por él, por Yutaro y por todos los que habían estudiado aquí.

Y por esos que vivían aquí.

* * *

Había la combinación de toda las fuerzas y la inteligencia de los Oniwabanshu para convencerlo de esperar a que pasara la tormenta. En realidad había tomado mas de los oniwabanshu distrayéndolo para que Okina lo noqueara con un movimiento ninja. 

_Kenshin pudo haber estado furioso, pudo haber realmente perdido el control. Pero cuando despertó el sol estaba brillando en el cielo y Misao estaba dándole un boleto para el primer tren a Tokio._

_"Llegaras mas rápido así que si te hubieras ido cuando tu querías, de todas maneras," dejó sentado claramente. Y era difícil para Kenshin permanecer enojado ante su cara de jefe oniwabanshu._

_"¡Dile a Kaoru que iremos en unos días!" le había gritado mientras el tren salía de la estación. "¡¡Estaremos animándola!! Y tu escríbenos para ver como te va con..."_

_Pero sus ultimas palabras quedaron cubiertas por el pitido del tren. El simplemente asintió, sabiendo a que se refería, y se dejó caer en su asiento. Sabía a que se refería, pero.... _

_La velocidad del tren le parecía desesperante. Lo único que estaba en s mente era el hecho de que quizás fuera demasiado tarde... pero realmente esta vez. Quizás ya la hubiera perdido. Y aunque no hubiera podido hacer nada, si al menos hubiera estada allí...  _

_El tren se detuvo. Luego de unos momentos de confusión, un conductor fue a explicar a los pasajeros que unos escombros estaban bloqueando los rieles. Algunos mecánicos iban a intentar..._

_El conductor se detuvo cuando Kenshin se levantó y salió del vagón._

_"Señor… por favor, solo espere…" le dijo corriendo detrás del pelirrojo._

_Los ingenieros que estaban analizando la situación miraron con sorpresa al hombre que se dirigía hacia ellos. Algunos se alejaron llevando sus hachas con ellos. Kenshin le dirigió una mirada al árbol caído que bloqueaba su camino hacia Tokio y desenvainó su espada. _

_Hubo un súbito haz de luz. El grupo parpadeó sorprendido. El árbol ya no estaba. No había sido movido ni cortado... simplemente se había ido.._

_"¿Eso soluciona el problema?" preguntó Kenshin._

_El conductor solo asintió y permitió que el hombre volviera a abordar el tren. Los mecánicos tomaron sus hachas y también subieron al tren, sin decir ni una palabra. _

_Por alguna razón, Kenshin pensó que el tren se movía mas rápido después del incidente. Pero eso no hacia su viaje mas tranquilo. Cuando Tokio asomó finalmente por el horizonte, Kenshin tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para contenerse y no saltar del tren y correr el resto del camino._

_Se encontró corriendo por las calles en dirección al dojo. Si no estaban allí, iría al directamente Fuji a buscarlos._

_Kenshin vio los daños causados en el área mientras corría, y apenas reparó en ellos. Dando vuelta por esa esquina podría ver el dojo Kamiya. Aun desde ahí podía ver el agujero en el techo._

_Empujó la puerta y miró el interior. El dojo estaba en completo silencio. Ellos no estaban ahí, se dio cuenta. Tenía que..._

_"Oi!"_

_Kenshin se dio vuelta y miró el porche. El chico murmuró. "¿Kenshin?"_

_"Yahiko," dijo, con su voz llena de alivio._

_"¿Que pasó con tu cabello?" _

_"¿Donde esta Kaoru-dono?"_

_Las preguntas surgieron al mismo tiempo, pero por alguna razón, Yahiko tuvo la impresión de que la de Kenshin era mas importante._

_"Fue al Mercado…" se detuvo. De cualquier manera no importaba si no terminaba la oración. Kenshin ya estaba a la mitad del camino hacia el mercado._

* * *

"¡Esto es increíble! ¡Es tela de la era pre-Meiji!" 

Parpadeé. ¿Eso lo hacía mas impresionante? Esperen… esperen, aquí necesitaba verme muy conocedora sobre esto o no conseguiría tanto dinero.

"Por supuesto," dije. "Es tela de muy buena calidad. Ya he tenido a varios interesados en comprármela, pero ya que eres amigo de la familia desde hace tanto tiempo..."

Debería haberme sentido mal, mintiendo así, pero sabía que la tela era buena. Y era solo una mentirita blanca.

Empezó a darme precios, y por poco me desmayo. Aparentemente el dojo había sido MUY próspero cuando mi madre las compró. Traté de esconder mi sorpresa y empecé a tocar la tela, pero de repente me encontré sosteniendo el kimono rojo-naranja e incapaz de moverme. 

"Es un color único," dijo el interesado, mirando mis movimientos. 

Me detuve y lo miré. "No puedo venderlas," dije súbitamente. ¡NO! Tienes que venderlo, mi mente gritó

"Te daré el doble de dinero," dijo.

¡Véndela! "Lo siento," dije bajito, "pero no está a la venta."

¡¿Que estas haciendo?! Me gritó mi subconsciente. Es solo ropa, solo... 

No, pensé tristemente, sosteniendo las telas contra mi pecho. No es solo ropa. No para mi. No puedo deshacerme de él. No creo que nunca pueda hacerlo.

El hombre me miró y suspiró. "Está bien. Pero si cambias de idea, vuelve aquí, y te ofreceré el mejor precio."

Asentí y tomé el saco de dinero, bastante grande, que me extendía. Me acompañó hasta la puerta, y luego cerró el local, diciendo que necesitaba llevarle eso a clientes de clase muy alta en ese instante. 

Me volví y toqué la puerta, pensando en las telas que se estaba llevando, de los sueños que me estaba sacando. Tal vez no tenía mucha fuerza de voluntad. Pero eso no me importó. Aunque solo yo estuviera de mi lado para siempre, no iba a dejarlo ir.

Aun tenía el kimono en mis manos, pero ya tenía dinero mas que suficiente para comprar todo lo que necesitaba y para reparar el techo y... bueno, no iba a sobrar demasiado. Pero desde luego que vendría bien.

Me dirigí para ir al negocio de las armas, pero el viento tomó y agitó la tela de mi mano. Flotó un poco y me cubrió la cabeza por unos momentos, volviendo al mundo una confusa sombra de color rojo.  

Traté de quitármelo de encima, pero el viento definitivamente no ayudaba. Y entonces, de repente se me quitó de encima, no por mis manos, sino por las de alguien mas. 

"Arigato," empecé, tratando de aclarar mi mente de colores, cuando de repente me di cuenta de que ya no era la tela la que volvía al mundo de color rojo. 

"¿Kenshin?" dije, de alguna manera confundida de encontrarlo ahí.

"Kaoru-dono," dijo, con alivio en su voz.

Parpadeé de Nuevo "¿Tu cabello?"

"Ah… yo… yo pensé..."

"Se ve bien," dije con una sonrisa.

"Arigato," dijo con una sonrisa el también.

"¿Tuviste buen tiempo en tu viaje?" pregunté, de alguna manera, mansamente.

"Hai," dijo, " pero oí de la tormenta y..."

"¿No es ella?"

Kenshin y yo nos volvimos y nos dimos cuenta de que había una pequeña multitud mirándonos. Pero la mayoría de ellos, estaban señalándome a mi.

* * *

**_"Miren, ahí va ella de nuevo."_**

**_"¿Quien se cree que es, llevando una espada de madera así?"_**

**_"Que desperdicio, nunca se podrá casar."_**

**_"¿Aunque sea le gustan los hombres?"_**

**_"¿Como puedes andar por ahí llevando algo así?"_**

**_Una Kaoru de trece años entró en el dojo y se dirigió a la cocina, dejando sus compras ahí. Con un suspiro se dirigió a la sala de entrenamiento, preparándose para la próxima clase._**

**_"¿Todo estuvo bien en tu ida al mercado?"_**

**_Kaoru se volvió y vio a su padre parado contra la puerta. "Como siempre."_**

**_Hubo una pausa. "Pero no estas enojada."_**

**_"Ya no soy una pequeña niñita, Otosan," dijo Kaoru, mirándolo. "Y soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para que eso ya no me importe."_**

**_Se volvió y se concentró en preparar todo para la clase que debería enseñar. Su padre frunció el ceño pero lentamente se alejó._**

**_"Sí," dijo suavemente para si. "Eres fuerte."_**

* * *

Fruncí el ceño. Una cosa era soportar los rumores cuando estaba sola, pero no quería que Kenshin se involucrara en ellos. Tendría que espantarlos rápido para que se fueran de allí.

"¿Que están mirando?" pregunté, sintiendo que mi furia aumentaba.

"¡Es ella!"

"Igual que en el cuadro."

"¿Cuadro?" dije, observándolos. Uno de ellos me mostró el periódico de esa mañana y yo casi me desmayo de la sorpresa.

Había un cuadro mío. Y uno d Yahiko. Y un largo artículo. Tomé el papel y comencé a leer, descubriendo que el artículo explicaba la historia del Kamiya Kasshin Ryu. Como mi padre lo había empezado, y como yo lo sucedí. El problema con Hiruma y como la escuela había perdido su renombre luego de eso. Y como estábamos participando en el torneo para restaurar su honor. 

"No entiendo," dije mirando a Kenshin. "¿Quién..."

Pero me detuve, siguiendo la dirección de su dedo que marcaba el autor. Tsunan... era el amigo de Sano. Supongo que pude haberme preguntado porque nos estaría ayudando así. Pero de repente me encontré ocupada con otras cosas.

"¿Acepta mas estudiantes?"

"Debe ser un gran honor pelear en el torneo."

"¿Puede enseñarme el Kamiya Kasshin Ryu?" 

* * *

Mi pie desnudo toco el piso de Madera y dejé escapar un pequeño suspiro. La excitación del mercado me había agotado, pero simplemente no podía dormir así como así. Yahiko se había ido por unos momentos para ver los daños causados en el departamento de Sano, y yo necesitaba unos pocos minutos de paz. 

Sonreí al recordar como se había ruborizado cuando le enseñé el artículo. Bromeé acerca de eso obteniendo, por supuesto, su usual contestación.

"Entiendo por que no está en primera plana," dijo. "Supongo que pensaron que tu cuadro asustaría a la gente que quisiera comprar el periódico."

Me rindo. Podíamos haber tenido un viaje juntos a Fuji, agotadoras sesiones de entrenamiento juntos, y aun así… aun así Yahiko seguía insultándome. Y yo empezaba a darme cuenta que no quería que fuera de otra manera.

Pero el artículo me había hecho recordar otra cosa. ¡El torneo era apenas en unos pocos días! Teníamos armaduras otra vez, pero eran un poco extrañas, y tomó un tiempo que nos acostumbráramos a ellas. Y Yahiko necesitaba reponerse de su herida en la cabeza. 

Caminé unos pasos y me senté en el porche, apoyándome contra la pared derecha. Toda la gente de ese día... ¡si un articulo había causado eso, imaginen lo que causaría que ganáramos el torneo! 

Sonreí un poco al pensamiento del dojo lleno de nuevos estudiantes. Había estado vacío por demasiado tiempo. Bueno, no completamente vacío, pensé, mirando a la luz en la cocina.

El no iba a decirme a donde había ido, me di cuenta. Casi no había hablado desde que regresamos del mercado, pero yo realmente no sabía que decirle. 

Podía leerlo en su cara, que algo estaba pesando en su cabeza. Y su cabello... ¿Qué la gente no decía que las personas cortan su cabello cuando están listos para hacer un gran cambio en sus vidas? ¿Pero que cambio podía ser?

Mi corazón se congeló. ¿Estaba listo para irse? ¿Y si era eso?

La vela en la cocina parpadeó y se apagó. Un segundo después, escuché las suaves pisadas por el porche. Levanté la vista y lo vi, caminando lentamente hasta llegar a donde yo estaba. Se sentó a mi lado y el silencio cayó sobre nosotros.

"Gracias por la cena," le dije, ya no pudiendo soportar ese silencio. "No tenías que hacerlo, apenas has vuelto de tu viaje."

"No importa," replico, mirando en el jardín.

Dejé que la conversación cayera en el silencio otra vez. Realmente no sabía que decir. Aun tenía la idea de que esta conversación fuera la que estaba temiendo desde hacia tanto tiempo. 

"Mou, ¿Kenshin?" dije suavemente.

"Hai, Kaoru-dono?"

Hice una pausa. "¿Por que te cortaste el cabello?"

Hubo unos segundos de silencio, que a mi me parecieron años. "Me di cuenta de que lo he tenido desde hace mucho tiempo, pero que me estaba molestando últimamente."

Parpadeé. ¿estabamos hablando sobre cabello? Mi corazón estaba latiendo muy fuerte, como si estuviera tratando de escapar de mi pecho.

"Habían muchas personas interesadas en la escuela hoy," dijo.

Traté de calmar a mi corazón, pero no lo conseguí. "Si," tratando de que me voz sonara normal. "Afortunadamente... tendremos muchos estudiantes pronto."

"Entonces, podría causarte problemas tener aquí a un ruroni, la gente podría decir cosas." 

Quería decirle que esas personas se podían ir al infierno. Que nunca me importaría lo que dijeran. Que él podía quedarse cuanto quisiera aquí.

Pero lo mire y capté la mirada en sus ojos, y finalmente entendí. Esto no se trataba para nada de que se fuera a marchar... Volví mi cara hacia el piso, mis manos apretando el hakama.

"Podría ser," dije bajito.

Asintió levemente. "Pensé… pensé que tal vez deberíamos hacer algo al respeto."

Tae-san hubiera estado tan decepcionada. No hubo flores de cerezo, o mariposas volando por ahí. No hubo coros celestiales. Nada de elegantes poemas de amor. Ni siquiera un anillo.

Pero entonces… así era Kenshin, ne?

"Creo…" empecé, sintiendo mis ojos humedecerse. Me detuve y reí un poco. ¿Por qué siempre lloro cuando las cosas me hacen feliz?

"Creo," traté de Nuevo, "que sería una muy buena idea."

Hubo un movimiento a mi izquierda y vi su mano acercándose a mi. Muy cuidadosamente, puse la mía en la suya y me sentí arrastrada hacia él. Me paré, tomando los pasos que necesitaba, y sentí sus brazos alrededor, encontrándome estrechada contra él.

Miré esos ojos violetas y sonreí. El me secó las lagrimas, pero creo que solo lo empeoró. Así que tomé su mano en la mía y la apreté contra mi mejilla. Lo hizo sonreír por un momento. Pero sentí sus dedos estirarse y una calidez extendiéndose por mi mejilla, y su expresión cambió. Tomé aliento y cerré mis ojos, sintiendo su mano acariciar mi cabeza.

Yo nunca iba a ser como Tomoe, pero eso no importaba. Megumi una vez me dijo que yo no podría reemplazarla, pero entonces yo no quise entender. Ella tenía razón, no podía ser un reemplazo. Solo podía ser yo misma. Y eso iba a ser suficiente. 

Si, Tae-san, no hubo ninguna de esas cosas que me dijiste que deberían haber. Pero... hubo fuegos artificiales.


	5. El torneo

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Ultima chance para alcanzar la gloria**

**Capitulo 5: El torneo**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Los días antes del torneo deberían haber sido pura felicidad. Debería haberme levantado cada mañana para comer el desayuno preparado por un hombre que ahora podía decir con seguridad que era mio. Debería haber podido entrenar con un estudiante muy disciplinado con el que había viajado a Fuji en relativa calma. Y las noches deberían haber estado llenas de puro gozo por disfrutar el hecho de que finalmente conseguí al muchacho. 

Pero vamos… Tenemos que recordar quien es el muchacho. Es Kenshin, y realmente debería haber estado sorprendida cuando la mitad de Kioto se presentó en nuestra puerta a la mañana siguiente?

"Ohayo!" 

El agudo grito terminó con la paz del patio donde Yahiko y yo estabamos practicando. Rapidamente me di cuenta de quien era. Traté de abrir la puerta de una manera que pudiera evitar lo inevitable pero Misao siempre fue muy rapida para mi. Me encontre tendida en el suelo en solo segundos.

"Ohayo, Kaoru!" dijo, tan alegre como siempre.

"Misao," dije con una sonrisa. "Estas en en Tokio... con Aoshi... y Okina... y..."

Me levanté, puse a Misao en el suelo y miré al creciente numero de personas entrando en el dojo. Esperé un segundo antes de voltearme hacia donde Kenshin debería haber estado.

El ya estaba a mitad de camino hacia la casa, y pude sentir mi ceja empezando a temblar. ¿Cuándo planeaba decirme que había invitado a la pandilla completa de los Oniwabanshu aquí?

"¡Muy bien todos! Ahora, ¿dónde está el sake?" 

Palidecí. Esa voz era un poco demaciado familiar, un poco…

"Hey, baka deshi… no te enseñé buenos modales? Ve a buscarme algo para beber." 

Sonreí. El dia se estaba poniendo interesante, pensé, mientras sonreia al enorme hombre tras de mi.

"¿Que es esto, un circo?" 

Mi alma cayó a mis pies con eso. Podía sentir el frio en el aire incluso antes de que me volviera para enfrentar a nuestro ultimo huésped.

Megumi Tanaki. Mi mayor rivel por Kenshin. Aunque segun ella, la pelea estaba terminada luego de lo de Kioto, pareció disfrutar el presionarme en los meses siguientes. Bueno, esta vez, iba a mostrarle que estaba completamente fuera de... 

"¡Ken-san!" dijo, abalanzandose sobre él. Y ahí estaba Kenshin atrapado entre su shishou y Megumi, sin poder realmente hacer mucho mas que sonreir inocentemente.

"¡Hey, espera un segundo!" grité, mirándo a Megumi. 

"Hmmm?" dijo volviendose  hacia mi. "¿Qué pasa?"

"Tu… tu…" intenté, descubriendo que las palabras se me escapaban en ese momento. "¡No puedes hacer eso!" finalmente dejé sentado. Genial, eso sonó simplemente genial... para una niña de 5 años.

"¿Por que no?" preguntó, pequeñas orejas de zorro asomando bajo su cabello.

Vamos, Kaoru. Solo dilo. No hay nada que esconder o de que avergonzarse... por qué diablos todo quedó en silencio de repente! Kenshin me lanzó una mirada, pero negué con la cabeza. No, yo iba a hacer esto por mi misma.

"Porque…" dije, caminado hacia Megumi y tomando la mano de Kenshin lentamente. "Porque... vamos a casarnos."

Megumi parpadeó y suspiró. "Finalmente" dijo. Y entonces hizo algo aun mas sorprendente. Me abrazó. Y el silencio se desvaneció, llenando el dojo con un sonido que había estado ausente por tantos años. Pura felicidad.

* * *

_Kenshin sonrió mientras Tae y Tsubame entraban, llevando varias cajas con comida._

_"Oh, mi Dios, si que estamos ocupados, ne?" dijo Tae, mirando alrededor. _

_Y Kenshin no pudo evitar asentir. Ocupadoas era la unica palabra que podía describir como estaban. Cuando las cosas se calmaron después de la celebración inicial, los Oniwabanshu le habían dado una mirada al estado del dojo y decidieron que mientras estuvieran ahí, bien podrían ayudar a repararlo._

_Kaoru tenía dinero, muchisimo, y no dejaba de gastarlo en obtener mas materials. Kenshin se preguntaba de donde lo habría obtenido, pero por alguna razon, ella no se lo diría. Yahiko sería quien tendría que decírselo._

_Solo Yahiko y Kaoru se mantenían fuera del dojo mientras las reparaciones continuaban, tratando de adaptarse a sus nuevas armaduras. Hiko los observaba desde cierta disancia, ocasionalmente gritándoles... eh, sugerencias. Y para gran sorpresa de Kenshin, Kaoru aun no lo haba íperseguido shinai en mano por todo el lugar._

_Las dos chicas del akabeko estaban acomodando la comida, y Kenshin decidió hacer saber a los otros que el almerzo estaba listo. Salió del comedor y dobló la esquina encaminándose hacia la parte principal del dojo cuando de repente empezó a notar los cambios._

_El hoyo del techo estaba completamente reparado, y era imposible distinguir donde había estado. La madera podrida había sido sacada y reemplazada. El crujido en las escaleras había desaparecido. El estanque del koi había sido arreglado lo mismo que el jardín que lo rodeaba. _

_Los Oniwabanshu no solo habían reparado los daños causados por la tormenta. Habían restaurado el dojo Kamiya hasta un estado que Kenshin nunca había conocido. Debía ser así como había sido antes de que Kaoru perdiera a su padre._

_Gritó, llamando la atención de todos e invitándolos a comer. Hubo un suspiro de alivio colectivo mientras todos corrian para obtener comida. Incluso Yahiko y Kaoru parecían felices por el descanso._

_Mientras ellos empezaban a sacarse sus armaduras, Hiko se encaminó hacia él, y a pesar de su impulso inicial de salir corriendo, Kenshin lo esperó. Como si realmente pudiera escapar de las torturas de su maestro..._

_"Estan haciendo un buen trabajo", Hiko dijo._

_Kenshin asintió lentamente, sin confiarse y sin entender a donde quería ir a parar. ¿Una oración completa de Hiko sin el baka deshi? Esto iba a ser malo._

_"Hai, shishou," respondió cuidadosamente._

_Hiko hizo una pausa. "Vendió todas sus sedas" dijo, "O al menos eso es lo que el chico dijo." Kenshin parpadeó y miró a su maestro. "Todas, incluyendo las que podría haber usado para un kimono de casamiento."_

_Kenshin frunció el ceño. Era simplemente típico de Kaoru hacer algo asi. Debería haber hablado con el y entonces habrían encontrado otra manera de conseguir el dinero._

_"Y como nunca seras capaz de conseguir tanto dinero," Hiko continuó, como leyendo sus pensamientos,"Sugiero que me dejes este asunto a mi."_

_"Shishou?" Kenshin parpadeó, "pero…"_

_"Sin un vestido, no va a haber boda. Sin boda, no va a haber hijos, y sin hijos yo sigo sin un sucesor. Recuerda nuestro acuerdo."_

_"¿Que acuerdo?"_

_Kenshin se congeló, sintiendo una mano familiar en la suya. Miró a Kaoru con una sonrisa inocente en su rostro mientras alcanzaba su mano su mano libre a Hiko._

_"Kenshin ha aceptado darme su primogénito a mi", dijo Hiko, "para que pueda entrenar a un heredero."_

_Kenshin sintió el apreton en su mano y tuvo un muy mal presentimiento de que iba a pasar despues._

_Hiko solo sonrió y se alejó. __"Baka deshi."_

* * *

**_La lluvia caia suavemente frente al dojo mientras Kaoru miraba los movimientos metódicos de su padre. Su cara no demostraba emoción alguna cuando él la enfrentó._**

**_"Volveré en unos pocos meses," dijo firmemente. "Confió en que te haras cargo del dojo mientras no estoy."_**

**_"Por supuesto" dijo firmemente, poniendo el bokken en su hombro._**

**_"Continua las clases. No quiero encontrarme con que nadie halla disminuido sus habilidades mientras no estuve."_**

**_"Los encontraras mejores de lo que estan ahora."_**

**_"Hablé con Gensai-sensei y vendrá a ver como estas de vez en cuando. Pídele ayuda si la necesitas."_**

**_"Podré manejarme por mi propia cuenta."_**

**_Su padre hizo una pausa, guardando la ultima parte de su armadura antes de cerrar su bolso de viaje. Se volvió hacia ella y la miró por un momento antes de dar media vuelta e irse._**

**_Kaoru lo vio bajar las escaleras y dirigirse a la puerta. La armadura hizo un leve sonido, apenas audible con la tormenta de afuera. Un relámpago cruzó el cielo. Los arboles se movieron con el viento. Hubo un instante en que todo se iluminó y lo vio por un instante, por ultima vez antes de que desapareciera en la oscuridad._**

* * *

Los tambores sonaban tan fuertes que pude oirlos antes incluso de entrar a la arena. Me volví hacia Yahiko, buscando alguna señal de neriosismo. Pero me devolvió la mirada con fuerza en sus ojos. Era cierto, eramos fuertes. Estabamos preparados.

Sostuve el casco con fuerza a mi lado, mirando alrededor a los otros equipos. Solo la mitad estabamos de este lado, apenas fuera del salon donde se llevaría a cabo el torneo. Eramos los elegidos por Nakamura, cuatro equipos de escuelas que estaban aprendiendo a usar la espada sin sed de sangre.

Quize sonreir a los otros, pero sabía que aunque estuviéramos siguiendo la misma filosofia, ese dia nuestros caminos iban separados, llevándonos a la victoria o a la derrota. No estabamos del mismo lado.

Hubo una fuerte explosion afuera y un hombre dio un discurso de introducción. No pude entender las palabras, pero por la manera en que los otros se movían nerviosamente, entendi que ya casi era la hora.

Cerré mis ojos y dejé que la calma creciera lentamente en mi interior hasta llegar a mi corazón. Un mes de entrenamiento y ya era hora. No había dudas en mi mente. Iba a ganar.

La fila frente a mi comenzó a moverse y le asentí a Yahiko por ultima vez antes de salir, yo iba al frente, con él siguiéndome unos pasos atrás, sosteniendo un pequeño estandarte con el nombre de nuestra escuela.

En el momento en que estuve afuera, tomo toda mi resolución que lograra continuar. La cantidad de espectadores era mucho mayor a lo que había imaginado que sería. Unas lineas definian un pequeño cuadrado en el centro que iba a servir de arena. El rugido de la multitud era completamente aturdidor, y resonó entre las paredes como un trueno. Cientos de personas estaban allí. Y yo no podía distinguir ni a una.

Pero entonces lo escuché. Y para ser perfectamente honesta, o se como alguien pudo dejar de oirlo. Miré a Yahiko, quien simplemente sacudió la cabeza divertido.

Lancé una mirada por sobre mi hombro y pude ver al grupo de Kioto, Anzu y el Akabeko que nos estaban animando ruidosamente. Un par de muchachos en la fila me miraron, y yo sonreí. Seguro muchachos, ustedes tienen al resto de sus escuelas en la multitud, con carteles y slogans, pero yo tenía algo mejor.

"¡¡PATEALES EL TRASERO KAORU!!"

Si, ese era mi escuadrón de animadores (Misao al frente, por supuesto), mis ojos brillaron cuando los miré. 

Había un gran pizarron en ambos lados de la arena, y uno mas pequeño cerca de los juices. Tan pronto como los ocho equipos estuvieron en el centro, Nakamura y Watanabe vinieron a unírsenos. El estrés entre esos dos sujetos era obvio, y pensé que se habrían abalanzado uno sobre otro en busca de sus gargantas si el extranjero no hubiera aparecido tan subitamente.

Nos miró y se inclinó torpemente en una reverencia antes de volverse hacia los dos políticos. Empezó a hablar, pero en ingles, asi que no pude entender una palabra de lo que decía. En lugar de eso, estaba mas interesada en el gran numero de extranjeros que había en la arena. Podía ver hombres y mujeres japoneses muy bien vestidos, obviamente de las clases mas altas y manteniendo una buena distancia de los demas, charlando entre ellos.

"Este es el primer torneo annual de kendo de Tokio," dijo Nakamura de repente, traduciendo lo que Blackstone acababa de decir. "Las reglas son simples. El referi señalara el inicio de la partida. El primero que golpeé dos veces gana. Todos los golpes deben ser avisados de antemano o no contaran. Tendran solo una oportunidad de llamar a su segundo, asi que les sugerimos que la guarden hasta que no les quede otra opción."

"Sacaremos nombres de esta caja," Watanabe dijo, señalando una gran caja de Madera frente a él, "para determinar el orden de las primeras peleas. Desde ahí, los ganadores avanzan, los erdedores son eliminados."

La arena quedó sumida en un completo silencio mientras Blackstone se dirigió hacia la caja de madera y sacó el primer nombre.

"Shiinto Kurochiku Ryu."

Hubo cantos desde su sección de animadores mientras el titulo con el nombre era puesto en el espacio mas abajo a la derecha en los tres pizarrones de la arena.

"Kokufuu Ryu."

Hubo murmullos entre los luchadores congregados. Dos de las escuelas militares iban a pelear entre ellas en primer lugar. Y por las miradas que estaban dirigiéndose entre ellos, no había amor que perder.

"Tanaka Byakuren Ryu… Takayama Hitsuji Ryu."

Mi estomago apenas logró aguantar por los dos nombres. Seguía esperando escuchar nuestro nombre pero fueron dos escuelas mas de Nakamura. Miré a Yahiko y el me devolvió una mirada firme. Pero pude ver su mano y supe que tambien estaba nervioso.

"Suzuki Kawa Ryu. Ishikiri Ryu. Eso deja Aka Dokuja Ryu y Kamiya Kasshin Ryu como los ultimos dos equipos."

Solté finalmente mi respiración y traté de no temblar. Genial, ibamos a pelear contra el equipo llamado Sangrientas Serpientes Venenosas. Que reconfortante.

Desearía poder relatar la fuerza bruta que el luchador de Shiinto Kurochiku Ryu utilizó para diezmar a su rival. O la gracia y estilo que Takayama Hitsuji usó para vencer a su oponente. Pero estaba un poco demasiado nerviosa para hacer algo mas que mirar.

¿Que estaba haciendo ahí? ¿Iba a quedar completamente en ridículo?  ¿Era asi como Kenshin se sentía antes de sus duelos? Probablemente no. Él tenía suficiente experiencia para saber como lidiar con los sacudones de los nervios. Lancé una mirada nerviosa hacia las tribunas y encontré a mi grupo otra vez. 

Él estaba ahí, mitad mirando la pelea. Si no hubiera estado tan lejos que las cosas se veían borrosas, podría jurar que se veia preocupado. Lo vi moverse y mirar hacia donde yo estaba, su cara subitamente iluminada con una sonrisa. Me sonrojé un poco y levanté mi mano en un pequeño saludo. Claro, todo iba a estar b...

Hubo un grito de dolor y el luchador de Suzuki Kawa Ryu cayó. El referi saltó, preguntándole al hombre si estaba bien, y luego de unos segundos de respirar pesadamente se paró. El hombre de Ishikiri Ryu simplemente esperó confiadamente, sosteniedo el shinai.

Yahiko y yo nos miramos el uno al otro con sorpresa y un gesto de asentimiento. Realmente queriamos que el muchacho de Suzuki Kawa ganara. No quería para nada tener que enfrentar al sujeto de Ishikiri para nada.

Y de alguna manera, a pesar del casi devastador golpe, el hombre de Suzuki Kawa ganó. Quería celebrarlo, pero de repente me di cuenta que el final de esa pelea significaba el comienzo de la mia.

Yahiko me alcanzó el casco y me lo puse, respirando profundamente para no tener un ataque de claustrophobia. No estaba lista. En verdad no estaba lista. Pero is pies se estaban moviendo, mi subconsciente tomando el control y llevándome al ring.

* * *

**_Kaoru miró a los dos hombres parados frente a su puerta. _****_Gensai-sensei le lanzó una mirada antes de llevarse al bebe y a la pequeña niña de allí. El hombre se movió neviosamente, como si estar alli fuera una tortura para ellos._**

**_Y bien debía serlo, pensó Kaoru, manteniendo alta su cabeza. Eran mensajeros que nadie quería ver. Esos soldados no peleaban, sino que traian noticias del frente a las personas que en sus casas estaban esperando y rezando y prontas a descubrir la verdad._**

**_"Cayó defendiendo a su camarada," uno de ellos dijo, como si hiciera que las noticias fueran diferentes con eso. Le tendió una carta que ella tomó, sacando el sello oficial lentamente._**

**_Ella no lloraría. No deshonraría su memoria llorando por eso. Tenía que ser fuerte. Tenía..._**

**_Sus rodillas tocaron el piso mientras la carta salía del papel y entraba en su mente. La suciedad se pegó a sus rodillas. La carta se abolló en su mano. Se mordió el labio con fuerza para evitar que los sollozos escaparan incontrolablemente, rompiendo la piel y saboreando la sangre en su boca. _**

**_Los hombres se fueron tan pronto Gensai  les indicó. El podía hacerse cargo a partir de ese momento, les dijo sin palabras, arrodillándose junto a ella y pasando un brazo por sus hombros._**

**_"El dijo que volvería," dijo Kaoru, tragándose los sollozos y manteniendo su rostro firme. "Dijo que solo serían unos pocos..."_**

**_Gensai nunca dijo una palabra, sabiendo que no había nada que decir. No importaba que tanto pelearan, Kaoru había tratado con tanto esfuerzo de entrar en su corazón. Y ahora él no estaba._**

**_"¿Que voy a hacer?" preguntó, mirándolo. "¿Qué se supone que haga sin él?"_**

**_"Sobreviviras, Kaoru," dijo Gensai._**

**_"¿Como? _****_Sin el, como voy a manejar la escuela? Como voy a..." _**

**_"Kaoru," dijo Gensai firmemente. _**

**_"El me dijo que me ayudarías. Tienes que ayudarme..."_**

**_Gensai hizo una pausa por un momento y luego sacudió su cabeza. "Kaoru, tu padre nunca me pidió que te ayudara."_**

**_Kaoru lo miró. "Pero... el dijo..."_**

**_"El no necesitó pedirme. Porque sabía que eras lo suficientemente fuerte para maneja cualquier cosa que pasara mientras él no estuviera. El sabía, como yo se, que eres mas fuerte que cualquier cosa que pueda pasar, incluso esto." _**

* * *

"¡CABEZA!" grité avanzando y descargando mi golpe en el casco del luchador. Me congelé por un momento, la armadura elevándose y callendo contra mi pecho. El referi se acercó y miró a los jurados. 

Asintiendo con la cabeza, tomó mi muñeca y la levantó.

"Victoria para Kamiya Kassin Ryu. Avanzan hacia la proxima ronda."

Escuché el grito tras de mi, pero me incliné hacia mi oponente primero. Me sonrió y se inclinó levemente para luego marcharse. Le devolví la expresión. Fue una buena pelea. Corta, rapida, pero muy tensa. Habiamos estado muy parejos, cada uno había conseguido un golpe, pero yo logré lanzar el final en el ultimo segundo.

I heard them screaming behind me but I bowed to my opponent first. He smiled at me and gave a short nod as he turned away. I returned the expression. It was a good fight. Short, quick but very tense. We had tied in the first two minutes, each scoring a strike against the other but I had managed to pull that final strike at the last second.

Me volví y me dirigí hacia Yahiko, finalmete saludando a mi pequeña escuadra de animadores y ganando unos gritos mas de apoyo. Yahiko me miró con una sonrisa.

"Buen movimiento," dijo.

"Gracias," logré articular, antes de caer al suelo para recuperar mi respiración. "El próximo será..."

Me corté, viendo a un hombre encaminarse hacia mi. Yahiko se puso tenso, pero me paré y lo alcancé a la mitad de su camino.

"Suzuki, de Suzuki Kawa Ryu," dijo, inclinandose levemente.

"Kamiya, de Kamiya Kasshin Ryu," le respondí con una reverencia.

"Kamiya-san," Suzuki dijo en voz baja. "Necesito mas tiempo para recuperarme de mi primera pelea."

"Sé a que se refiere," respondí, "Pero las reglas dicen que no puede haber demora entre las partidas."

"Lo se."

"¿Que hay sobre su Segundo?" pregunté.

Suzuki no contestó, sino que miró hacia su banco. Allí había un pequeño niño, de no mas edad que Yahiko. "No puedo ponerlo contra usted."

Vi la semejanza. Suzuki había llevado a su hijo. Su situación era como la mia. Nuestras escuelas eran básicamente familiar y no teniamos muchos estudiantes. 

"Todos mis demas estudiantes son niños," dijo. "Nuestra escuela solo está empezando. Haré un esfuerzo para enfrentarla. Solo quería que supiera la razón de..." 

Levanté mi mano. "Llame a su segundo."

Frunció el cejo. "Pero el no puede..."

"Confie en mi," dije. "llame a su segundo."

Suzuki hizo una pausa y me miró para luego mirar al banco. Asintió firmemente y volvió a su asiento Yo volví con yahiko y me senté en silencio durante mi breve descanso entre las rondas.

El luchador de Shiinto Kurochiku Ryu ni siquiera sudó. Era el mas fuerte de todos los que estabamos allí, eso era obvio. Y a pesar de tener una gran velocidad, Takayama Hitsuji Ryu no pudo vencerlo.

Llamaron a mi proxima ronda y me paré. Miré a Yahiko con una mirada que decía preparate. El me miró confuso pero me volví antes de que pudiera preguntar algo.  

Suzuki y yo caminamos hacia el centro del campo y nos inclinamos el uno frente a otro. El referi estaba camonado hacia nosotros. Los ojos de Suzuki se encontraron con los mios a traves de las barras del casco, tratando de decidir.

"¿Está listo, Suzuki-san?" preguntó el referí.

Suzuki no contestó de inmediato, aun decidiendo, pero finalmente... "Llamo a mi segundo." 

El referi asintió y levantó una mano. El hijo de Suzuki vino y hubo murmullos en la multitud. Apenas me llegaba a la cintura, el shinai en su mano temblaba ligeramente.

"No te preocupes," le dije con una sonrisa.

"¿Está lista, Kamiya-san?" el referi se volvió hacia mí.

"Llamo a mi Segundo," dije

El referi se detuvo, mirándome con confusión, pero me mantuve firme. Levantó una mano y la multitud explotó. Yahiko me miró mientras nos cruzamos y le di un apretón a su hombro antes de sentarme.

* * *

_"¿Está loca? __¡Esa ronda era una Victoria asegurada!" dijo Misao_

_"Probablemente por eso eligió dejar a Yahiko pelear," dijo Aoshi._

_"¡No tiene sentido!" gritó Misao.._

_"Si lo tiene," dijo Kenshin. "Si Kaoru-dono avanzara sin una pelea, la gente podría preguntarse si en verdad hubiera vencido a Suziki. De esta manera... la pregunta es respondida justamente."_

_"El ganar no lo es todo," agregó Aoshi. "No tomará la salida facil."_

_Y Misao asintió, admiración leyendose en su rostro. "Solo espero que Yahiko pueda hacerlo." _

* * *

**_"No puedo hacerlo," dijo Kaoru, su cabeza caída sobre el caldo hirviente._**

**_"Kaoru," dijo Gensai en voz baja, "estamos…"_**

**_"Las cuentas son muy altas. No puedo traer nuevos estudiantes cuando el techo esta a punto de caerse. ¿Cómo voy a obtener dinero?"_**

**_"Eneñaras fuera de la escuela, harás dinero extra como un instructor privado," dijo Gensai._**

**_"No sera suficiente," respondió en voz baja._**

**_"Sí lo sera. Vamos... solo ha pasado un dia desde que las noticias sobre tu padre llegaron. Problemas como estos no deberían importarte ahora, con el dolor aun fresco."_**

**_"Él debería haberme dicho," dijo suavemente, su respiración confundiéndose con el vapor que salía de la olla._**

**_"¿Que cosa?_**

**_"Qué el pensaba que yo podía hacerlo. ¡Por qué simplemente no me lo DIJO!_**

**_"No era su modo de ser," replicó Gensai._**

**_Kaoru parpadeó, recordando como su madre había dicho algo muy similar. Era su modo de ser. "Solo quería escuchar que me lo dijera. ¿Por qué nunca me dijo que pensaba que yo podía manejar esto?"_**

* * *

El hijo de Suzuki golpeó primero, y pude ver la sorpresa escribirse en el rostro de Yahiko. Él había peleado en muchas batallas antes, para proteger a sus amigos. Pero ahora era diferente. No era una batalla de vida o muerte, no podía hacer lo que sea que quisiese. Estaba luchando bajo ciertas reglas, sin amenaza de muerte.

Era la misma razon por la que me sentí nerviosa al principio. Y pude ver la confusión en su rostro, el temor de llegar a perder. Esta no era como la mayoría de nuestras batallas. No teniamos el instinto animal de sobrevivir, o el intenso deseo de proteger a alguien de la muerte para darnos el empujon final. En esta batalla debiamos encontrar la fuerza que yacia con nosotros. 

Levanté mi mano al referi, que asintió, alejándose de los dos combatientes y diciéndoles que esperaran, caminé hacia Yahiko con en el nuevo shinai. Era solo un pretexto, y tenía poco tiempo.

"Yahiko," dije rapidamente cuando lo alcancé.

"Me golpeó… no entiendo como…"

"Yahiko, escuchame," dije. " No importa. Si consigues os próximos dos golpes ahun ganaras.

"Pero yo…"

"No," dije firmemente. "Yahiko, sé que puedes hacerlo. Lo sé porque ya te he visto pelear antes. Esto es diferente de esas batallas. Hay mas reglas, pero puedes hacerlo. No te lo hubiera pedido si no supiera que puedes manejarlo."

Le tendí la espada y le di un apreton a su mano cuando tomo la empuñadura. "Estoy orgullosa de ti. No importa lo que pase, quiero que sepas eso. Siempre he estado orgullosa de ti. Eres el mas fuerte de todos los estudiantes a los que les he enseñado."

"Kaoru…" empezó en voz baja.

"Y si pudiera pedir un hermano menor," dije, "Me gustaría que fuera exactamente como tu." Me detuve mirándolo a los ojos y tratando de contener las lagrimas. "Ahora ve y gana esta," dije con una sonrisa, sabiendo que mis ojos estaban brillando.

El grito de nuestra sección de animadores fue mas alto que nunca y Yahiko tomó el shinai y asintió firmemente. Yo volví a sentarme, entrelazando mis dedos e mi falda para evitar morderme las uñas.

El primer golpe llegó treinta segundos luego de que la partida había comenzado. El segundo, quince segundos mas tarde.

"Victoria para Kamiya Kassin Ryu. Avanzan a la siguiente ronda."

La multitud se puso de pie y pude ver el orgullo en el rostro de Yahiko mientras el referi levantaba su muñeca. Miró al chico y se inclinó profundamente.

Miré hacia donde estaba Suzuki, quien asintió con la cabeza dándome las gracias. Podía haber perdido la partida, pero no el honor. Yo tambien me incliné, esperando poder encontrarlo alguna vez cuando el torneo hubiera terminado.

"Tomaremos un descanso mayor para permitir a nuestro finalistas que se preparen para la proxima ronda. Por favor, permanezcan en sus asientos."

* * *

_Misao bajó las escaleras siendo seguida por la mayoría del grupo, mientras que Hiko se quedó para evitar que alguien tomara sus asientos. Aunque el pequeño grupo de mujeres bonitas y la botella de sake a sus pies hacian parecer que sus razones podian ser otras. Kenshin suspiró siguiendo a Misao y sabiendo que nada ni nadie podía detenerla. En cierto modo, estaba feliz de que ella lo hubiera sugerido._

_Yahiko era un cuerpo caido cerca a Kaoru, tratando de recuperar el aliento. Ella le palmeó la cabeza y nos vio decender ocn una sonrisa. _

_"¡Yahiko estuviste genial! ¡No pensé que las tuvieras todas contigo!" dijo Misao._

_"Gracias… Comadreja…." __Yahiko respondió._

_"¿Pero qu…" comenzó Misao, pero fue callada por Omasu._

_"Yahiko-chan, ¿estas bien?" preguntó Tsubame, acercándose para poder mirarlo._

_El pobre chico descubrió su mirada y trató de levantarse. "Si, estoy... eh... mareado..."_

_Kaoru lo detuvo. "Simplemente siéntate y relajate por un segundo." Vio a Kenshin sentarse a su lado y envolver sus dedos en su mano rapidamente. "Entonces, ¿cómo la estan pasando?" preguntó._

_"A Misao no le va  aquedar voz por la manna," dijo Okina con una sonrisa._

_"Eso es porque no puedo dejar de gritarte que dejes tocar a las mujeres a nuestro alrededor," contestó la aludida. "Ademas, nosotros deberíamos ser quienes te preguntáramos eso a ti."_

_"Estoy bien," replicó Kaoru. "Y estaré mejor cuando gane esto," terminó firmemente. Miro a Kenshin y vio que sonreía._

_Se habían ido. Ya no había dudas en sus ojos. Había determinación, fuerza, y mas que nada, una mirada calida que solo era para él. _

_"¿Que no escucharon?¡ Permanezcan en sus asientos!" _

_El grupo entero miró al soldado que se veia mas bien molesto. Probablemente fue enviado para poner las cosas en orden por gobierno Meiji._

_"Soy la doctora de esta mujer," le cortó Megumi. "Y estos son mis ayudantes. Estamos ayudando a Kamiya-san a prepararse para su próxima ronda." El soldado parecía listo para replicar, pero algo en los ojos de Megumi lo detuvo. Desafortunadamente, alguien mas decidió continuar la discusión. _

_"Una mujer doctora para una mujer kendoka. Que apropiado." La atención del grupo se dirigió hacia el lugar de donde provenía la voz, y se encontraron observando a los miembros del Shiinto Kurochiku Ryu. "Entre ustedes dos, tal vez esten a la altura de la mitad de un hombre."_

_"Pero no sera suficiente para vencernos, de todas maneras," dijo el otro. Eso pareció divertir a los otros, que estallaron en carcajadas. _

_"Kenshin," dijo Kaoru suavemente. Cuando tuvo su atención, levantó su mano para mostrarle que le estaba cortando la circulación con su apretón. El la soltó inmediatamente y ella sacudió su cabeza . "No te enojes. Esta es mi pelea."_

_"No, no lo es," replicó. "Puedes ser tu quien sostiene el shinai pero todos estamos contigo cuando lo utilizas." Kaoru parpadeó y miró al resto del grupo, que estaban asintiendo._

_"La ronda empezará en unos pocos minutos, combatientes, prepárense."_

_El grupo le dio unas ultimas palabras de ánimo antes de encabezarse hacia las escaleras. Megumi se quedó atrás, y cuando estuvo segura de que nadie podía oirla, se acercó a Kaoru._

_"Lastímalo en serio Kaoru," dijo, en sus ojos bailando la furia por las palabras dichas por el hombre. "Lastímalo mucho."_

_Kaoru se rio entre dientes y asintió. Se volvió hacia Kenshin con una calida sonrisa. "Ya casi termina," dijo_

_El puso una mano en su mejilla. "Es solo el comienzo," dijo_

_"¡Oh, Dios!" Yahiko gritó desde su posición n el piso. "Creo que voy a vomitar."_

_"La ceja de Kaouru tembló peligrosamente. "En verdad eres un hermano menor," dijo antes de lanzarle una ultima mirada a Kenshin mientras agarraba el casco._

_Kaoru's eyebrow twitched. "You are a little brother," she said before casting one last look at Kenshin as she grabbed her helmet._

* * *

Sí. Dos hombres menos. Quedaba uno. Solo quedaba un hombre fuerte y egocéntrico. Podía verlo fanfarroneando bajo el casco t las palabras de Megumi resonaron en mi mente. Nos inclinamos ligeramente y tomamos nuestras posisiones aguardando la señal del referí para comenzar la ronda. 

Él se movió primero, casi instantaneamente luego de que la mano del referi cayera, yo lo esquivé rapidamente, retrocediendo un poco. Era cierto, su estilo tenía fuerza. Pero se sustentaba demasiado en la fuerza.  

Mas que esquivar su proximo golpe, giré y deje que su golpe golpeara el aire. El resultado fue que quedó sin balance y abierto a un ataque.

"KOTE!" grité, bajando el shinai hacia su mano expuesta.

El referí nos separó y pude ver la sorpresa en su rostro. Casi sonreí, pero decidí que era mejor no agregar leña al fuego. Moví mis pies y tomé mi posición, sujetando firmemente el shinai. Podía sentirlo moverse en mi mano, las partes de madera apretándose unas a otras, pero aflojé un poco, concentrándome mas en mi oponente. 

Atacó, mas fuerte y mas rapido que la vez anterior. No había forma de esquivar esos golpes. Fui forzada a bloquearlos uno a uno. La potencia bajó un poco mis brazos, pero me mantuve firme, mirándolo atacar.

"DO!" exclamó, bajando el shinai hacia mi lado izquierdoGiré, dobland mis muñecas y agachándome. Los dos shinai se encontraron y sentí el mio vibrando en mi mano otra vez.

El corazon se me subió a la garganta cuando de repente me di cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. El shinai se estaba alejando. Tenía que...

"DO!"

Doble la espada sobre mi cabeza, sintiendo la espada de bambú cayendo mientras yo lo hacía. Pude escuchar la reacción de la multitud al ver el shinai partirse mientras yo me movía. Mi mano alcanzó mi costado justo cuando el golpe caía.

No había forma de pararlo. El shinai golpeó bajo mi mano. Sentí el poder sacudir a mi lado derecho y extenderse hasta el izquierdo.

Mis rodillas golpearon el piso. Sentía arder mi cuerpo con el dolor, era la peor sensación que habia tenido en mucho tiempo. El referí estaba ahí, preguntándome si estaba bien. Sabía que si no me levantaba, todo habria terminado. Pero mi cuerpo estaba en llamas.

* * *

**_La pira funeraria ardía, enviando humo hacia el cielo. El desagradable olor de carne siendo quemada danzaba a su alrededor, pero Kaoru no se movió. Gensai se sentó a su lado, observando al ritual seguir su curso en silencio. Varios estudiantes de la escuela tambien estaban ahí tambien, manteniendo una respetuosa distancia._**

**_Los monjes budistas continuaron con los ritos mientras Kaoru dejaba arder el incienso, observando mientras el humo danzaba en el aire . Los olores estaban dificultando su respiración, pero ella siguió sin moverse, su cara una mascara imperturbable. _**

**_"Puedes llorar, Kaoru," dijo Gensai, sosteniendo su mano._**

**_Ella negó con la cabeza. No había llorado desde que era una niña muy pequeña. Desde que había empezado el entrenamiento por su padre. Era un signo de debilidad. _**

**_"Estoy bien," alcanzó a formular._**

**_Y él dejo pasar el tiempo hasta que la ceremonia hubo concluido. Pero cuando la ultima porción de comida ya habia sido consumida y el último de los reunidos se había marchado dejando a Kaoru atrás con una pequeña cantidad de dinero, supo que ya era tiempo. _**

**_"Kaoru..." empezó. Ella lo miró sin reflejar ninguna emoción en su rostro. "Necesito hablarte sobre tu padre."_**

**_Ella se mordió el labio y respiró profundamente. "Estoy bien," dijo finalmente._**

**_"No… no es eso. Kaoru, tu padre no me pidió que te ayudara, eso es cierto. Pero sí vino a verme antes de partir hacia la guerra." Vio que sus labios comenzaban a temblar._**

**_"Me dijo que si algo pasaba… debía darte esto."_**

**_Kaoru also la vista, y vio una carta en sus manos. Cerró sus ojos y la tomó, sabiendo que su resolución estaba a punto de quebrarse. Lentamente abrió el sello y comenzó a leer._**

**~~~**

**Kaoru,**

**Esta carta solo llegará a ti bajo las peores circunstancias. Cuando deje esta vida, no tendré sino un solo arrepentimiento. Y viene de lo que veo en tus ojos. Fuerza es algo que pensé que había alcanzado, pero al verte ahora, se que estaba equivocado. Veo en tus ojos la misma mirada vacía que hay en los mios.**

**La fuerza que tu tienes y que yo tengo es solo la mitad de la que una persona necesita. No dejes tu vida como yo lo hice, solo y triste. Encuentra la segunda mitad en la fuerza de un hombre Kaoru, y vuélvete mas fuerte de lo que eres ahora.**

**~~~**

**_La carta se arrugó en sus manos mientras Kaoru mirab las lagrimas rodas t golpear el papel. Un segundo después sintió el brazo de Gensai alrededor de su hombro y se dejó caer en él, finalmente dejándole compartir algo de su dolor._**

* * *

Me toque la parte el cuerpo que me dolía en el suelo y miré al referi. Estaba hablándome, pero no podía entende ni una palabra de lo que me estaba diciendo. Deje que mi mirada vagara hacia la multitud, viendo el movimiento que allí había pero solo registrando colores hasta que los encontré.

Mi sección de animadores. Y estaban de pie. Gritando para que pudiera escucharlos por sobre los demas.

Tenías razon Otosan. La fuerza que me diste es solo una media fuerza. No lo entendí en el momento. Por eso me tomó un tiempo descubrir que sería la otra mitad. Pero finalmete lo descubrí. Y no los voy a decepcionar. 

Puse un pie firmemente en el suelo y me levanté, oyendo el rugido de la multitud mientras lo hacía. Finalmente me enderecé, sosteniendo la empuñadura de la espada destrozada. Yahiko corrió desde atrás y me la sacó de la mano. Me alcanzó un nuevo shinai, dándome un apretón en la mano antes de irse rapidamente.

Bajé la espada y me posicioné. La lecanté de nuevo al nivel del cuello de mi oponente. Me miró por un momento antes de hacer lo mismo. El referí se acercó a nosotros y lenvantó su brazo.

Cada musculo de mi cuerpo estaba electrizado, el fuego en mi cuerpo alimentandolos como agua a un desierto. Sujeté mas firmemente la empuñadura y me preparé para empezar.

La mano del referí bajó y yo ataqué primero, encontrándolo fuera de guardia y forzándolo a retroceder.

"KOTE!" grité, golpenado hacia la mano.

No soy mi madre.

"DO!"

Pero tampoco soy mi padre.

"MEN!"

Soy yo misma. Soy Kamiya Kaoru.

Y **soy** fuerte. 

"**TSUKI!!!**"

El gritó fue mas fuerte de lo que pensé que sería. Pero toda mi fuerza, toda mi esperanza, todo se había ido en ese golpe final.

Mi pecho estaba agotado, mis piernas amenazaban con convertirse en gelatina. Mis brazos estaban adelantados frente a mi, empujando el shinai hacia un punto entre su cabeza y el protector de su hombro. No se movió. Sabía lo que iba a pasar.

La multitud estaba silenciosa. El único sonido era el de los pies del referí mientras corría para examinar el golpe. Sentí su mano agarrar la mia y luego sentí lagrimas en mis ojos mientras dejaba caer la espada y me sacaba el casco.

"VICTORIA PARA KAMIYA KASSHIN RYU! ELLOS GANAN EL TORNEO!"

La multitud explotó y vi el apuro de las personas por acercarse. Pero llegaban tarde. Mis amigos... mi familia estaba primero y me perdí en sus abrazos. Debería haber dicho algo sobre el dolor que un sentia, pero estaba bien. Era lo suficientemente fuerte para soportrlo.

Era lo suficientemente fuerte para soportar lo que fuera.

Miré a Kenshin y me acerqué a él, dejando que casi me quebrara los huesos en sus brazos. Me miró y pude ver en sus ojos toda la felicidad que tendríamos en los años por venir.

Volví a mirar a la gente que gritaba. Otosan. Lo logré. Finalmente lo logré. El honor de la escuela está restaurado. Y encontré la fuera que tu nunca pudiste. Y lo ams importante e todo... no estoy sola.

Cuando todas las luchas hubieron terminado y todos los oponentes estuvieron vencidos, cuando el torneo terminó y todas las dudas se evaporaron, finalmete encontré la fuerza que mi padre había querido que tuviera cuando era una niña. Pero mas importante que eso, encontre la paz y la felicidad que había estado buscando toda mi vida.

**_~ Fin ~_**

**_Notas del autor: _**Gracias a todos los que dejaron review ^_^ Esta fue una historia dura de escribir! Aprecio todos los comentarios y correcciones (que seran hechas pronto ahora que la historia esta terminada).****

**_NT_**: Disculpen el graaaaan atraso, pero de todas maneras, mas vale tarde que nunca, no^^?


End file.
